Livin' in a Fantasy
by FredIThink
Summary: Candie, a 15 year old girl from CA meets this dreamy guy, Draco Malfoy, when she is accepted into Hogwarts. She also goes though a very shocking dicovery while she is at Hogwarts. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the parts in my story that may be related to the books. I wish! I claim all the other characters including Candie Melt, her mother, Candie's friends, and any other characters that are not in the Harry Potter books.

Chapter One

…She is a normal student in high school. She has long, brown, curly hair, she has beautiful, green-blue eyes with dark curly lashes, and she is about 5 foot 5 inches. She loves to hang out with her friends on the weekends. She goes to church every Sunday. Her church is a fun church, (not the boring kind). During the week, she goes to school and her after school activities. She is always busy with homework. If she had time, she would watch one of her many favorite "Harry Potter" movies. She loves the English accent. Her wish was to play a part in on of the Harry Potter movies. She knows that the director only uses people who lived in the United Kingdom. She lives in California, (in the USA). She does not want a big part, but big enough to be noticed. Not a part where she is saying anything, exactly, but at least a part. She loves to speak with an English accent with her friends, (though they could not speak with one for long because they would all laugh at each other).

…The phone rang. She hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said. On the other line was the voice of an English man.

"Hello, is Amanda Melt home?" Amanda melt is the girl's mother.

She answered quickly, "Uh…yes. May I tell her who is speaking?" She didn't notice that she was speaking with an English accent.

He replied, "No, she will know who I am."

"Okay." she said confused, "Hold on let me go find her." She went and found her mother. She told her about the man on the other line. Her mother talked, and talked. The girl heard her mother talking in a firm, yet soft voice. She wanted to know who and what her mother was talking about. Who was her mother talking to? She thought the man's voice sounded familiar. She couldn't think of who it could be. Her mother did not tell her who had called. She just said it was a friend. The girl didn't want to ask her mother who the man was in fear that the man might be more than a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her mother got down a trunk from the garage.

"What is that for?" she asked.

"It's for you. You will need it very soon." her mother replied.

"What will I need it for?"

"A trip silly, what else would you use a trunk for?"

"I don't know?" she replied disappointed. Her mother still had not said anything about the man on the phone. She was starting to get worried.

"I want you to start packing tonight. Do not ask questions. Just do as I say." her mother said strictly.

"Okay, what should I bring?"

"I want you to bring all of your clothes and belongings," her mother said shortly.

"How long is my trip?"

"I said no questions! Go on, start packing."

She had finished packing. She was tired and glad that it was Friday night. She could not wait to sleep in on Saturday. Saturday morning she did her chores and baked cookies. She was out in the backyard when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" She yelled. She had dirt and sweat all over her.

"Hello?" she said. There was a man at the door who looked very familiar to her. The man had an English accent. When he spoke, she recognized his voice. He was the man on the phone.

"Hello!" he said. "Are you Candace Melt?"

"Y-yes sir." she stumbled.

"I am Lucious Malfoy."

"Oh! I knew you looked familiar." she exclaimed.

"Is your mother home?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, well you see you have been accepted to "Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Very funny! If it were real, you came a few years too late." she explained. "Hogwarts is in a movie. A movie about witchcraft and wizardry. Sir, you must be joking."

No, I am not joking. I happen to be very serious. You see, since you live in the muggle world, we had a hard time sending you the information. One of my Co. workers, Arthur Weasley found a way to contact you. Through phelytone?"

"Phelytone? Oh! You mean telephone."

"Uh…yes."

"But Hogwarts is in England, how…"

"I have come to take you back to England with me."

"Oh! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wait. But that doesn't give me any time to say good-bye to any of my friends."

"Uh…Sorry about that. My transportation kept on getting held up."

"Come inside. Would you like anything Mr. Malfoy?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, well help yourself to whatever you want."

"Thank you"

"Mother!" Candace called, "Mr. Malfoy is here."

"Oh! I am so delighted." her mother called back.

"Is it okay if I call my friends to say good-bye?"

"No, you will see them tomorrow at church. You may say good-bye then."

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Oh! Um, yes!" Candace said. "Is that why you wanted me to pack mother?"

"Yes dear."

"Mr. Malfoy? Will I start as a first year or a fifth year?"

"You will start as a fifth year. You have already been selected into Slytherin by the headmaster."

"How?"

"The sorting hat has a special power for situations like this. It is rarely used though."

"I can't wait!" Candace said happily.

(Candie thinks that this whole "magical school" thing is a set up. Either that or Mr. Malfoy is a little thick up top. If you know what I mean.) Hope you liked this chapter! Please review my story, that way I know what I could do better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Happy Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is probably one of my favorite chapters.

Chapter Three

On Sunday morning, Candace went to church and told her friends about Mr. Malfoy. She had given and gotten addresses. Her, her family, her friends, and Lucious Malfoy went to the airport. Lucious Malfoy told her about England. He told her what it would be like at Hogwarts. She was so excited. The flight ended and they took a cab into Surrey. They found their way to the "Leaky Cauldron." When they walked in, people rushed towards Candace taking pictures and asking questions. It was crazy!

"Everyone wants to know who you are." said Lucious Malfoy.

"I can tell. Do I say anything?"

"No, ignore them."

"Okay." Candace asked no more questions after that. They hurried to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. There were even more people there. They looked a lot friendlier though. They went to the wand shop, Candace's wand is a cedar, dragon-heartstring, and it is 13 inches. They went to the wizard bank, made an account, and got her some money. Then they headed to the train station. There they went to platform 9¾. Lucious Malfoy led her to the platform met up with his son.

"Candace." Lucious said. "This is my son, Draco. Draco this is Candace."

"Pleasure." Candace said. "You may call me Candie, if you would like."

"Thanks." said Draco. He never took his eyes off her.

"Draco, can I trust you to show Candace around Hogwarts?"

"Yes father. What house is she in?"

"Oh right, Draco, Candace is in Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Draco whispered excitedly. "Yes!"

"I will leave you here Miss. Melt." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure."

Draco called, "Crab, Goyle, Pansy!" They were across the way when they met up with Draco.

"This is Candie." He introduced her. "Candie, this is Crab, Goyle, and my girlfriend Pansy."

"Hello." Pansy sneered.

"Hello." Candie answered smoothly. Crab and Goyle stayed silent.

**Please review my chapters. That way I came post the next one. Later! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh look! There's Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Draco said with a smirk. "Come on, let's get on the train." Draco, Crab, and Goyle walked ahead of Pansy and Candie.

"Listen Candie!" Pansy said firmly. "Draco is mine. If you say anything to him you'll be sorry."

"Okay. First, I am not interested in Draco. Second, I doubt he is interested in me. Third, _you're _his girlfriend. Fourth, if he were to like me more than you, he would tell you, don't you think? Pansy stomped away next to Draco. "Wow! She's thick!" thought Candie. "I feel bad for Draco, knowing that his girlfriend is like that."

In the train, Pansy sat on Draco's right side near the door. Candie sat on his left side near the window. Crab and Goyle sat across from them, still silent.

"Why are they so quiet?" Candie whispered into Draco's ear.

"I don't know exactly. They are always quiet when Pansy is with Me.," he whispered back. "Pansy doesn't ever leave me alone."

"It sounds as if you are getting tired of Pansy." Candie urged.

"She gets irritating very easily. I would break up wit her but…"

"…She would blame it on me." Candie finished.

"Yeah! She blames everything on everyone."

"I can tell!" A boy rapped on the car door.

"Look who it is. It's Longbottom!" Draco sneered. "What do you want?"

"I have a gift for…Candie melt. It's from Mr. Lucious Malfoy."

"Oh! I am Candie Melt." Candie said surprised. "Thank you," she added when he gave her the gift.

"It's an owl!" cried Pansy. "What are you going to name it?"

"Well, he's a night owl… What about Hunter?" The owl was a multicolored night owl. He had different colors of browns and greys and sable. "He's Beautiful isn't he? Look at his eyes; they're the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen."

"I love that name, Hunter. It's the perfect name for an owl." Pansy agreed.

"Go on; write a letter to your friends." Draco suggested.

"Alright, I will." Candie answered. Her letter read:

Dear everyone,

I love England! Lucious Malfoy was a great guide. I am not at Hogwarts yet, but we are almost there. Every one is nice here. Draco's "girlfriend" could be friendlier to me. I will write to you by owl every day. Send Hunter, (the owl) back to me with your reply. Write back soon!

Candie Melt


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Hope you liked the last chapter! I was getting a bit stuck.

Hope you had (are having) a great Christmas.

Chapter Five

When the train finally got to the school, they took the carriages up to the gates. They had their feast and the headmaster told them the rules and boundaries. The next thing he did was introduce Candie to the whole school.

"Today we have a new student. She is a fifth year but is here for the first time. Everyone! I would like for you to meet Candace Melt." The headmaster announced. Everyone clapped for Candie. The headmaster continued, "She was raised by a witch and a wizard, therefore she is a pureblood. Her parents gave up magic so they could have a normal child. Though they did not want their daughter knowing about their talent, it was difficult for them not to use magic. They left the Wizarding World and went to the muggle world. Her parent's, parents were wizards also (on both sides). Since she lived in the United States, we had a very hard time contacting her. All thanks to Mr. Weasley, we found a way to contact her. I hope that every one of you befriend her, and make her feel at home. Now that we have welcomed _all _of our new students, let us have our wonderful dessert."

The next morning Pansy knocked on their dorm door. "What are you still doing in bed?" yelled Pansy.

"Sleeping! What else!" Candie moaned sarcastically.  
"You were supposed to be up a century ago."

"Really? Am I that old?"

"Never you mind!" pansy said angrily. "Get going!"

"Alright! I wasn't trying to be rude!" Candie punched her pillow to blow off the extra steam. She hurried down to the common room and met up with Draco, Pansy, Crab, and Goyle. They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and to get their class schedules.

"You've been here less than a week, and you have fan mail." Draco teased as Hunter soared down and dropped a few letters in Candie's lap.

"These aren't fan mail! It's from my friends in California!" Candie cried excited. She hesitated with opening the envelope for a minute. "It says here, that they have planned to come to Hogwarts during winter and Spring break."

"But they are smuggles! They can't come here!" Pansy said annoyingly.

"They believe in magic though. Can't they come since they believe in magic?" Candie asked aloud.

"I don't know, but we should ask the headmaster." Pansy suggested.

"Okay, but you have to come with me."

"Alright, I will come with you. You are doing all the talking though.

"Thanks Pansy." Candie said irritated.

The two girls went to the Headmasters office. The knocked on the phoenix entryway.

"Come in ladies." The headmaster called.

"Sir, can muggle friends visit during winter and Spring break?" Candie asked bravely.

"Do they believe in our world?"

"Yes Sir, they do. Can they visit me during the vacation?"

"Yes Candace, I give you and only you permission to have muggle friends come to the school. Everyone else only has the permission to have wizards and witches visit them. I will make your common room bigger so that your friends will have a dorm. Is two dorms enough?"

"Yes Sir, it should be. One for the girls and one for the boys."

"I see, how long will they be staying?"

"They will be leaving a day before _our _classes start back up."

"Very well then. How have you been doing on your magic?"

"Brilliant Sir!"

"Would you be so kind to show me? Perhaps a simple spell?"

"Sure!" She pointed her wand to the feather on his desk and said, "Windgardium Leviosa!" The feather levitated in front of them.

"Very good! You have the talent of your father. He could do any incantation perfectly, and even if he had never done it before. Remarkable, your father was."

"Thank you Sir. I have never done that incantation before."

"Can you show me another one?"

"Yes Sir." She pointed her wand to the floating feather and said, "Accio feather! When she had it in her hands she said, "Laconem Inflamare!" the feather burst into flames. Pansy jumped backwards and tripped over herself and fell on her back. Candie helped Pansy to her feet.

"Thanks." Pansy said softly.

"No problem."

"I see you are very talented for practicing for only a day." the headmaster replied.

"Thank you Sir. I read about one that controls people. I also read one that tortures people and one that Kills people. They are horrible!"

"Yes, the unforgivable curses. They are indeed horrible, yet strong. Candie they are illegal, I do not want you to use them, you could l go to prison. At the prison, you are tortured until you have no happy feelings left." Pansy shuddered to the thought. "Can you do them Miss. Melt?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Sir."

"Would you like to find out?"

"What do you mean? You said that they were illegal."

"I did, but you should witness them."

"Okay Sir, but if I do them I won't go to prison will I?"

"No, of course not." He conjured a small, spider-sized, dragon. "Enlarge it, and put the Imperious curse on it."

"But Sir…"

"Do it!"

"Okay! Engrowsio!" The dragon was now about a foot tall. "Imperio!"

"Now tell it to burn this chair." Candie moved her wand and thought the demand in her head. The dragon spit fire out and burned the chair in front of it. Candie dropped her wand. She begged the headmaster to let her stop.

"No! you need to know how magic can be used to hurt people!"

"I don't want to know." Candie screamed. "Look at Pansy! She is scared to death!" Pansy was curled up in a corner of the room crying, gripping her wand so tightly that if she held it any firmer she would break it in two.

"You only have two more to go. Now do the Crucious curse."

"No! I won't do it!"

"You will do as I say. Is that clear?" he spoke strictly.

"No! I won't!"

"Do as I say!" he roared. It was so loud that the windows vibrated.

"Alright!" Candie sobbed. "Crucio!" she watched the dragon curl and scream with pain. She cried, and ran towards the door. The headmaster had locked them inside his office.

He spoke with a soft, quiet voice this time, "You have one more left."

"Sir, please! Can you do it for me? Sir I beg of you! Let it alone! Please!"

"Enough! You shall do this last one yourself. Do you hear? Go on now, get to it.," his voice _almost_ sounded scared.

Candie picked up her wand and pointed it towards the dragon once more. "Good-bye." She whispered to it. She lowered her wand and approached the dragon. She stroked the face of the beast and silently wept. "I am really sorry I have to do this. You're so beautiful." The dragon nudged her and made a purring noise. Candie backed away from the dragon and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot from her wand. The dragon froze up and died. She stood there like a statue. She finally dropped to her knees and cried. Pansy got up from her spot in the corner, and sat besides Candie. She comforted Candie and told her it was going to be all right.

"My brother!" Candie cried.

"Your brother?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, my mother said that he was tortured by the Crucious and Imperious curses."

"That's horrible!" Pansy choked.

"I am so sorry. Candace I didn't know. I had no idea. Who did it to him?"

"You should have asked first. Before you brought back the memories. I had already witnessed the curses. My father… Torture my brother… he would join… force…It was horrible… Killed his own mother…" She tried to hold bake tears.

"What!" Pansy asked loudly.

"My father put the Imperious curse on my brother, told him to kill my father's mother with the killing curse, and then hw would put the Crucious curse on him if he refused. I happened to witness all of them."

"I can't believe this."

"Well believe it, because it is true."

"Sir, may we go now?"

"Uh, oh! Yes, yes, go on." He said oblivious to what they were saying. Pansy and Candie went to the common room to get ready for their first class.

"Did you find out if your friends could come?" Draco asked.

"Oh! We found more than that out!" Pansy blurted out.

"Really? What happened?"

"Nothing happened Draco, its between Pansy and me on what happened in the headmaster's office."

"Are you alright?"

"We will be fine. Just don't talk about it, okay."

"I understand. If you don't want to talk about something, I won't butt in."

"Thank you Draco."

"And yes, my friends can come during the breaks."

"That's great! I can't wait to meet them."

"Yes, it should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! These characters are based on my friends. Hope the last chapter was not too much like the forth book. I tried to make it into my own version. Please Review! Thankya!

Chapter Six

While Candie was in the Wizarding World, her closest friend Heather was stuck in California planning and booking flights, and getting ready for their trip. Heather is a tall, blonde, blue-eyed girl who is very close to Candie. Heather was having a hard time getting her flight to the airport near the train station. Heather was also having a hard time about getting everyone to the school. She could not figure out how to get the Hogwarts Express (the train that takes you to the school) to pick them up. On the other hand, how they would get up to the school after they were dropped off at the Hogwarts platform. Lindsay, an energetic, clumsy girl suggested to Heather to write a letter to Candie explaining the problem. Heather took the advice and wrote:

Dear Candie,

We are having problems figuring out how to get to the school. Are there going to be carriages waiting for us after we get off the train? Will the Hogwarts Express take us to the school's platform? Could you please talk to the headmaster about our transportation to Hogwarts? By the way, it is Lindsay, Caitlyn, Gus, and I Coming. Answer back quickly please.

Heather and the gang

P.S. , could you please meet us at the Hogwarts platform? Then ride in the carriages up to the school with us. Thanx

Candie once again went up to the headmaster's office. He made the arrangements for her and told her to write to her friends and tell them the plans. Candie did as she was told and wrote to her friends letting them know that there will be a train and carriages waiting for them. She told them how to get to platform 9¾. She told them that she would wait for them at the school's platform and ride with them up to the school. She assured them everything was going to be fine and that she was so excited. She sent the letter with Hunter and counted down the days.

Soon, everything was organized, and the four of them ready to leave. Candie's friends thought the same as Candie when she first heard about the school. They didn't exactly believe that the school was real until Candie had written to them telling them that the school was real. Candie had found out that the fantasy she had seen in movies and read in books were real. She was living in a fantasy world. She _was _a fantasy. She thought she was a fantasy. She could perform amazing tasks through a stick. She still couldn't believe that her childhood magic tricks were really magic.

"Candie should meet us at the school's platform, and then take us to the school." Heather explained.

"Why did we have to buy the tickets? I bet we could have gotten free tickets from Candie." Gus complained.

"How much do you wanna bet?" teased Caitlyn. An energetic, friendly, quiet girl with a punk look.

"A penny!" Gus said

"Gus!" said Heather, " Please be realistic."

"Fine! A dollar!" Gus urged.

"No! Not that realistic. Realistic as in _fantasy_ realistic! Candie has already given us enough. She got _us _into the school when only witches and wizards can enter through the gates. Oh! Never-mind. You're impossible!"

"Does that make any sense to you? I mean the realistic part.," asked Lindsay. Who had been trying to figure out what Heather meant the whole time that she missed the rest of what Heather was saying. They all laughed at Lindsay's remark.

The flight into London was torture for the three girls. Gus would not ever stop talking. No matter how much they pled, he wouldn't be quiet for even a second


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Candie waited for her friends at the platform. She couldn't sit still. She was too excited to see them for the first time since she had left. She walked to the edge of the platform and looked out at the school.

"Wow!" she thought. "I can't believe that I am actually here. I am in another world." She lived in a completely different world. She stood in awe. She was oblivious to the fact that the train had pulled up behind her.

"Candie!" yelled Gus. Candie ignored him completely, still struck by the fact that she was there.

"What's wrong with her? We had to listen to him all the way here, and she acts like he isn't even alive." Heather said annoyed.

"Candie!" Gus yelled again. Candie snapped out of her daze and turned around. They ran towards her and tackled her with excitement. On the way up to the school, they all were with their stories. By the time, they had gotten to the gates they hadn't noticed that it had taken an hour to get there, but minutes instead.

"How's life back home?" Candie asked.

"Normal, I guess. It's different without you though. Lonely, is the word." said Gus.

"Oh! That makes me feel loved." Candie said in a sweet voice.

"Well it should, we love you." said Caitlyn. "It's great that you tell us everything that happens here."

"I love that!" said Heather and Lindsay in unison. They all laughed.

"So how's life at the school? Lindsay asked. "Are they treating you right?"

"Of course they are. They take great care of you. The classes are interesting too. Life is great here. I miss you guys though, _everyday_." Candie confessed. "The students there are just like us! So you can make new friends and write to them when you are back in California."

"What kinda girls are there?" Gus said quickly.

"Find out for yourself. There are plenty of girls at the school." Candie said mysteriously. They walked through the school and to the Slytherin common room. Candie showed them their dorms and told them about Draco.

"Is he blonde?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Yes he is! He has blue eyes too." She said matter-of-factly.

"Can we meet him?" Heather asked sweetly.

"Sure! He was excited when he found out that you all were able to come. Let me go find him."

"Okay!" Lindsay cried happily.

"I will be back soon!" Candie said as she hurried off to find Draco. Candie knocked on his dormitory door and called for him. When he answered the door and invited her in.

"Where are all your friends?" he asked suspiciously.

"They are in there dorms. They would like to meet you." She said demandingly.

"Candie?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Am I your friend?"

"Of course Draco. What else would you be?"

"I don't know?" He said softly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can trust me." he gave her a look that was irresistible. She wanted to look into his eyes forever.

"Come here." He said. She came closer to him. He took her shoulders and…

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Gus asked.

"I don't know? She is probably just torturing us with making us wait so long." Lindsay said jokingly.

"Wow!" whispered Candie.

"Brilliant huh?" Draco spoke softly. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chest to her back. They were swaying form side to side.

"I will see you later then, right?" Draco said with his beautiful accent.

"Well my friends would like to meet you."

"Alright, I will come."

"Thank you Draco."

"Hey you guys!" Candie shouted. "I found Draco!" The girls, (mostly Lindsay) came sprinting toward him. Gus _walked_ up to meet him, not very excited about there being a blonde in the group. (Gus likes the attention he gets when the girls are with him. Since the girls like blondes, this makes it hard for him to pull off). They all were introduced and tired of talking. The guys went to their dorms and the girls went to theirs.

"So, Candie." Heather said. "Why did it take you so long to find Draco?"

"Oh! It didn't take long." Candie said confidently. "He kissed me! I mean he **_really, really _**kissed me."

"Lucky duck!" shouted Lindsay. "I bet you wanted to kiss him."

"Actually, he tricked me. He was going to tell me a "secret," and then, instead, he kissed me. The phone rang next to Heather.

"Hello?" said Heather. "Yeah she's here…okay, hold on." She held the receiver to her hand. "It's Gus, Candie; do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure!" Candie said taking the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Gus said on the other line. "Can you come over here real fast?"

"Um…sure, why not?"

"Okay! Thanks. Bye"

"I will be right back. Gus wants me for something."

"Okay, hurry back though. We all need to be in our dorms by 11:30." Caitlyn reminded.

"Thanks, I almost forgot. I will keep track of the time." Candie said smoothly. She walked to the dorm next to hers, and knocked on Gus's door.

"Come in!" he said. Candie opened the door slowly. He was sitting on the bed with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Candie joked. His eyes started to water. His face was turning red.

"What's wrong Gus?" He said nothing and shook his head.

He spoke, "scared." Candie was confused. She started asking questions.

"Scared? Did you read a book or watch a movie?" He shook his head saying "no."

"Are you afraid of an object or person?

He hesitated, and said, "Person."

"You're scared of a person? Is it a girl?" He nodded "yes."

"Why are you scared?"

"Feelings"

"You have feelings for a girl and you are afraid to say?"

"Yes."

"Who is this girl?" Candie asked tenderly. Gus pointed to her. "You have feelings for _me_, and you are afraid to tell _me_?" she said amazed and embarrassed.

"Yes." he was silent. "You can probably guess what the feelings are."

"Is it hate?"

"No! Are you crazy? Of course not."

"Okay, so that leaves love."

"Yes it does."

"Gus! You love me?" When she said this, Gus started to tear again.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I… Don't cry! Please, you will make _me_ cry."

"Draco… told me… you… kissed him." Gus managed to say in-between sobs.

"**_He _**kissed me. He tricked me into kissing him." She said firmly.

"Oh really!"

"Would I lie? Especially you?"

"No, I guess not." He leaned over. Their faces were close. He was looking into her eyes.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen." Candie blushed, feeling the redness in her ears. He pulled her onto the bed. He came closer, grabbed her, and kissed her. He kissed her long but gentle. She pulled away

"It's getting late," she said. "I have to get back to my dorm and get some rest. I have a quidditch tryout tomorrow."

"Okay." Gus said sadly. He whispered," Am I the best kisser Candace Melt?"

Candie laughed, giving him the most loving look, and kissed him on the forehead. She bade him a goodnight and left for her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pansy woke her up again that morning.

"Clearly you need a louder alarm." She joked.

"That might be of some help." Candie joked back.

"What time do you need to be at the tryout?"

"Oh! Um… 8:30 in the morning." She said this when she just noticed the clock. "Holy crap! Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I wanted you to have time to hang out with your friends."

"While they are sleeping? Oh! That will be loads of fun. I thank you so much," she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Pansy said happily.

She got ready and went to wake up her muggle friends. She knocked on the dorm door that had the girls in it. No one answered.

"Horrible morning!" Candie tried to sound happy.

"What's so horrible about it?"

"Have you looked at the clock? We've got the whole lot to spend with each other."

"What are you still doing outside the door? Heather opened the door, her bright blue eyes glistening tiredly.

"Thanks." she said as she came through the door. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did.

"Oh no, it's okay."

"I have a tryout this morning."

"Really? What kind of tryout?"

"Quidditch."

"How fun!"

"Yeah I guess it will be."

Heather got dressed and ready to go by 6:30. The two of them walked around the school and talked about everything. They talked about school, boys, hobbies, boys, church, boys, sports, boys, hard times in their life, and more boys. (I hope you know where I am going with this). They got past peeves the poltergeist with out a problem, (except that he floated above them while they walked and butted in to their conversation saying random things).

"It's almost 8:15. Would you like to watch my tryout?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, well let's get to field now so we can get a good spot in line." They headed their way down to the field when they ran into Draco.

"Hey Candie, Heather." He said smoothly.

"I thought you would try out for the team. Do you have a broom?"

"No, I was going to use the ones they had in the broom closet."

"Really. Well we can't have our next member trying out for the team on a slow pathetic broom now can we?"

"Well what else would I use?"

"My broom."

"_Your _broom! I have never ridden a broom like yours before though."

"No complaints now okay. Go on now, get to the field. You're up first."

"What! It's not even 8:30 yet."

"I know. I convinced the team to let you go up first."

"Thank you Draco."

"Come on now lets go."

"Heather you can come with me and watch." Draco suggested.

"Thank you Draco." Heather said sweetly.

"Candie, you go down to the field and we will tell you when to start, and what to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" asked Draco as he handed her his broom.

"A bit." she choked.

"Good luck! I love you." he whispered into her ear. "You'll be the best one out there."

Candie was silent. "What did he say?" she thought. "Did he say he loved me? What if Gus finds out? What am I going to do?" Heather patted her on the back, gave her a hug, and went to take her seat next to Draco. Candie snapped out of her daze and concentrated on what she was going to do.

"Are you Candace Melt?" the Captain of the team asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we want you to do the obstacle as fast as you can. Is that clear. Collect all of the levitating objects and ring the bell when you finish."

"Okay. Tell me when to start."

"Hover." Candie kicked off from the ground and hovered. "Go!" the captain shouted. Candie zoomed between the checkpoints and caught the objects as she passed them. She went up to the top of a tall pole and reached out to touch the bell. When she was an inch away from it, it moved. She reached two more times and finally rang the bell.

"Congratulations Miss. Melt. Your time was 2 minutes exactly. That is a great time for your first ride. We haven't even started the real test yet. Now I want you to go around the field three times and I will time you. Ready? Go!" She sped off and went around the field the first time without a problem. Then the second time was just the same. She came to the third lap she could feel a pulling on the back end of the broom. She pushed harder and harder for the broom to get around to finishing point. She pushed as hard as she could and the broom was set free and she came flying across the finish line.

"That was amazing!" said the captain. "Your time was 1 minute and 45 seconds. You even got through the curse I put on your broom." he looked at Draco and said, "You've got a great girl here you now."

"Thank you!" said Heather.

"Thank you!" said Draco.

"I didn't mean you there!" he pointed to Heather. "I meant Draco's girlfriend out on the field."

"Oh! I knew that. I was just testing you." She added smartly.

"Am I finished captain?"

"Almost. You have one more test, and then you will be finished." he continued, "I want you to get a beaters bat and hover over there. When I let this bludger go, I want you to hit it as hard as you can. Got it?"

"Yes. Okay." She flew over to the equipment and got herself a bat. Then she flew to the middle of the field, held up her bat, and signalled the captain that she was ready. He let one of the bludgers go, and it flew off to her direction. Candie swung the bat with all her strength, and sent the bludger flying towards the captain. He put a stopping spell on it and caught it as it fell.

"That was a beautiful hit there Miss. Melt. I think we have found our new team member. Well of course we have to have the others tryout, but I think you will be the new member."

"Captain? What exactly was I trying out for?"

"Well you could be our new seeker, chaser, or beater. We are not quiet sure yet. If we decide you are going to be the new seeker, Draco will move up to the beater, the former beater will move up to be the chaser, and so on. We aren't sure what we are going to do yet."

"Thank you for letting me tryout."

"Any time!"

"See you later Draco." Candie said as she handed him back his broom. "Heather, let's go wake the others."

"Okay! Bye Draco!"

"Candie, here." Draco said handing her a very big package. "This is your congratulations gift."

"Draco, I don't know if I have gotten the place on the team."

"I know, but even if you aren't on the team, one of these always comes in handy. Open it. What are you going to do, stare at it?"

"Don't give me a hard time. I was going to open It." as she said those words, she ripped the brown paper off the package. "It's a Firebolt! Draco you got me a Firebolt! I love it! Thank you so much."

"Do you love me?" Draco sweetly urged.

"Yes! Of course."

"Did you love me before I gave you the broom?"

"You don't have to ask that question. You know I loved you before this."

"Yeah, but I was just making sure." The two girls left and returned to their dorms.

"I thought Gus loved you?"

"I guess I have to guys that love me at once."

"I thought you were Gus's girlfriend, but Draco was telling me how you have been his girlfriend for a month?"

"I don't know what is going on."

"You should do something about it."

"I have the perfect idea too!" Candie cried. "I will send Gus and Draco invitations to a get-together. They will both think that it will just be him and me. They won't know that the other is coming too."

"That's a great idea. Let's get started on the invitations."

"Okay! This is going to be hilarious."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all hope you liked chapter eight. Please review my chapters so I know if I need to change or improve on anything. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them from you. You never know, maybe your suggestion will be in the next chapter. Thanks so much!

Chapter Nine

Heather was a big help to Candie. She wrote the information for the invitation. Candie designed the pictures, (without wand) and drew them on the cards. She put a spell on the cards to make the pictures move. Lindsay, Heather and Candie's, best friend, helped them create envelopes and personalize them. They all worked together. Caitlyn had the job of getting the invitations to their owners. She was so excited to get to use Owl-Mail. When they were all finished they discussed what Gus and Draco were going to be doing with Candie.

Heather informed them that the two boys were going to meet Candie in the owlery. Then they would head their way over to Hogsmeade Village. They would shop in the nearby stores, and hangout. Hopefully Draco and Gus will get to know each other and become friends.

"Do you think it's going to work?" asked Pansy, who was standing in a corner of the common room eves dropping.

"I hope so." Candie said sharply.

Lindsay whispered in Candie's ear, "You really don't like her do you."

"Was it that obvious?" Candie said jokingly.

"Why don't you like her?"

"_She_ doesn't like me. I don't exactly care for her. But I think she is irritated at the fact that Draco dumped her, for me."

"Wouldn't anyone dump her for someone else?" Caitlyn teased. They all snickered and giggled at the comment.

"Be quiet! Draco is coming." Heather warned. They all fell silent.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Draco wondered aloud. "You aren't talking about me now are you?"

"Yes. Actually, we are." Heather said boldly.

"Did you get your invitation?" Caitlyn added.

"Yes, I did. I can't wait for it either."

"Everyone helped design the card and envelope." Candie said gratefully.

"Yes, I could tell. On the inside of my invitation, at the bottom, it said 'created by Heather'." Everyone gave Heather a quick look.

"What? I thought I should be recognized for the part I did. What's the big deal?"

"It's not that. That is something we all could picture you doing." Candie said matter-of-factly. "I thought it was funny."

"Are you all coming with us?"

"No, I promised I would take them before they went back home though. We are going next week. You are welcome to join us." Candie persuaded.

"I will see you tomorrow then, right?"

I can't wait." Draco said softly.

The next day Candie went up to the owlery and waited. It was about 7:45 in the morning. Draco and Gus were supposed to be there by 8:00. She petted and fed the owls while she was there. She had written a letter earlier, to her mother and father, and had sent it of with Hunter. A small sniffle came from behind her. She slowly turned and saw Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway. She saw that his eyes were bloodshot and watery. She could hear his hard quivering breathing and sobbing.

"Excuse me?" Candie whispered softly. "What's the matter?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't the only one here. I have a letter to send." Neville said quickly. "I have… I have a letter to send… to my…my… my parents."

"Is that why you are crying, because you need to send a letter to your parents?" Candie gently spoke.

"It's not the sending of the letter. It's who the letter is being sent. My parents were tortured with the Crucious curse." He choked. He burst into loud, hard sobs.

"Oh! Don't cry! It will be alright. You see, my father tortured my brother with that curse. He tortured him often too."

"You-Know-Who was trying to force my parents to join his group of followers."

"My father is a follower, and was trying to force my brother into becoming one."

"It seems we have something in common." Neville said with a hoarse voice.

"Neville, sorry to kick you out like this but, Draco is coming and he might not be very friendly to you. I saw how he treated you on the train."

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry. Candie Melt."

"Well Candie, can we keep what happened in here between you and me? Please?" His eyes were hopeful.

"Neville, I won't say a word unless you give me permission to."

"Thanks again!" Neville sent off his letter with a barn owl and left quickly without a sound.

Draco strutted in to the owlery. "Hey! You're here! I was expecting to have to wait. Shall we go?" When he said those words Gus walked into the owlery.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Draco said sourly.

"Well, you're not the highlight of my day either." Gus answered back.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that it was going to be us three. I'm so sorry. I wanted to invite my two favorite boys to come with me. I thought we could all get to know each other a bit more. Is that okay with you?" Candie said in a sweet, demanding voice.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." They both lied.

"Alright then, let's get off to Hogsmeade Village."

The three of them were very quiet. Candie tried to make them start a conversation. That didn't work. They wouldn't even argue until Candie mentioned the right topic.

"What's you favorite sport?" She asked them both.

"Football!" Gus cried

"No! Quidditch!" Draco argued.

They went on for about half-an-hour. They finally gave up on it when they got to the village.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Candie asked lovingly.

"Zonko's is the best joke shop there is around here! Let's head over there." Draco suggested.

"Gus? Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds awesome!" He cried boyishly.

"Great! Let's go then."

They bought lots of gadgets. Draco got Candie something but wouldn't say what it was. Gus did the same. Candie bought Dung-Bombs to send to a friend. Or her least favorite teacher. After Zonko's they went to Honeyduke's. The Candy Shop. They got nine pieces of every kind of candy in the whole store. While they snacked on their treats they headed up to the "Three Broomsticks." They ordered Butter-beer, and talked about everything. They even fought over who liked Candie the most. No one won that argument though. Candie had to force them to stop fighting. When all was well, they went back down to all the little shops. They bought some quills and parchment. They checked out some other stores and then headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks Candie. That was the most fun I have ever had." Draco said.

"Yes! Same here!" Gus added.

"I had fun myself. I am glad that you guys got to know each other better. I loved that you did that for me."

"I will tell you when the girls and I are going so you guys can come with us."

"I am up for that!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Draco…" Gus said.

"Gus…" Draco answered. They nodded to each other and leaned in towards Candie. Gus kissed her on her left cheekbone and Draco kissed her right. A big flash went off.

"That was so cute you guys!" Caitlyn cried. She was holding a camera and had apparently taken a picture of what had just happened.

"Hey! I can show you how to develop those pictures so that they move and are indestructible."

"Really? That's awesome. Come and show me now, that was my third to last picture. Here let me take a picture of you and Draco, and then you and Gus." She had taken the pictures, and then Caitlyn and Candie sent off to develop them.

"So, I uh…" Draco murmured.

"Well! Uh…" Gus murmured back.

There was a silence between them.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were." Draco confessed.

"Ditto." Gus said.

They got to talking and found that they both liked Candie. They had both already known this before, but got to know more about it.

"How long have you known her?" Draco asked quietly.

"For a really long time. More than eight years." Gus informed. "She has been in my life since I can remember. How about you?"

"Well, not nearly as long as you have. I have known her since she came into this world. The first time we met was the second she walked onto platform 93/4. But I have liked her before she showed me how horribly Pansy was treating me. That's when I considered her my girlfriend."

"She's my girlfriend though." Gus defended.

"Why don't we ask _her_ who she considers her boyfriend?" Draco said slyly.

"Alright, let's go now." Gus said firmly. They headed over to girls dormitories and started to walk up the stairs. A second later, the stairs moved from under their feet. They slid back down to the common room floor.

"What the…" They said confused. Apparently, the girls had noticed what had happened, because they opened their door. They all laughed at the two boys.

"It's just Draco and Gus." Candie informed her roommates. "The stairs have a spell on them. A protecting spell. It doesn't let boys into girl's dorms. I thought _they_ would know that by now." Candie and her roommates giggled."

"A spell?" The boys said at once.

"Yes. You didn't know it?" Heather laughed.

"No! No we didn't" Draco shouted up to them. "Candie, we need to talk to you. All three of us."

"Alright Draco. You don't have to be so forceful." Candie said at a strict level.

"Please come down here." Draco favored sweetly. Candie whispered something to her roommates, and headed down to greet Draco and Gus. She looked as if she were to murder someone.

"What's the matter?" Gus asked.

"I am not a child Draco! I don't have to be told what to do! You act all cool when you're like that. I don't see how being disrespectful to me makes you cool." Candie said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Candie. I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Come here." He said with his arms opened to hug her. She practically fell into his arms and cried. She was saying things, but it was hard to tell what. Draco placed her on a couch, and tried to comfort her. Gus just stood there. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Why is she crying?" Gus asked calmly.

"I honestly don't know." He looked at Gus with concern. "Candie, is it okay if I talk to Gus alone for a minute?" Candie nodded. Draco brought Gus to the far side of the room.

"I wonder if she is crying over us. I wonder if she is crying over which one of us she likes."

"It could be possible. Maybe if we ask her now? Maybe she will tell us." Gus suggested. They agreed and went over to Candie's side again.

"Candie? What are you crying about?" Gus asked sensitively. She shook her head.

"She's not going to say." Draco replied. "What if we came to you one by one?"

Candie gasped, "Okay, that-that will be fine."

"I leave first." Gus volunteered. He left for his dorm quietly.

Candie calmed down. She apologized for her outburst. She started talking to Draco about why she was crying. Why she couldn't talk to the both of them at once.

"The thing is. I don't want either of you to get mad at me. I know you both love me and everything."

"Why would I be mad at you? What do you want to say?"

"You're my friend."

"Well I no that." Draco smiled.

"You are only my friend. I am sorry."

"W-what? Did I hear you right? Are you dumping me?"

"What are you talking about Draco?" Candie said confused.

"You are dumping me aren't you?"

"No I am not. I didn't even know that you considered me your girlfriend."

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I didn't tell you."

"No, not really."

"What about Gus?"

"That is Gus's business. If he would like to tell you, he may."

"Okay, would you like for me to go get him?"

"Yes, thank you." Candie said as Draco started to leave.

"Candie?"

"Yes?" Candie answered smoothly. Draco leaned over and kissed her lips. He kissed her long and then looked into her eyes. He had a loving look in his own. His eyes started to tear and he left.

"Draco? Why are you crying?"

"Well, you would cry if you found out the person you loved only liked you as a friend. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, and I do." She looked at him with a look that told you, "I mean you."

Draco got Gus from the dorm and wished him luck. He left to his own dorm in silence.

"H-hey." Gus stuttered.

"Hello." Candie answered. She told him almost the exact same thing as Draco. She told him why she was crying and why she couldn't talk to the both of them at once.

"You see, I only like you as a friend."

"Only as a friend? I was your boyfriend though. So are you dumping me?"

"You said the same as Draco. I didn't know I was your girlfriend; you didn't inform me about that. No, I am not dumping you because I didn't know I was your girlfriend. You are only a friend."

"What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"That's his business. You may ask him. Don't force him into telling you though."

"Don't worry, okay."

"I won't. Why don't you go and talk to him. Tell him I want to see the both of you together. Okay?"

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her lips, and then he gave her a quick tight loving hug, and set off to find Draco. Candie watched him as he walked up the stairs, prepared if they left him sliding to the floor again. She laughed to herself and waited.

When Gus finally got up to the door, he knocked. Draco let him in without a word.

"What did she tell you?" They blurted out at the same time. They laughed and said again, "Only friends." They went silent.

"Do you want to give her the gifts we got for her?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but shouldn't we wrap them?"

"Oh! Uh…" Draco grabbed his wand and whispered something. The next thing they knew, they had two, beautifully wrapped gifts.

"Let's go. She wants to see both of us."

They headed back down to the common room. Their gifts hiding behind their backs.

"What took you guys so long?" Candie teased.

"Oh, nothing."

"You know, we were going to ask you about how you felt about us. You didn't have to separate us. We were going to be asking you the same."

"Why didn't you tell me before I looked pitiful?" Candie said softly.

"Here." They both said. Handing her their gifts.

"What is this?" She said surprised.

"Open them." Gus said happily. Candie started with the gift from Gus. It was a quill.

"It's not just a quill." said Gus. "It's a quill that you write messages with. It's like passing notes in class. I have the other quill. There is a button on the side of it, when you push it, you are able to write to me, and I will write back. When you push it again, and it enables you to write to me, so you can keep writing in your classes."

"I love it! Is it a Zonko's product?" Candie asked, "I bet this is the thing that you wouldn't show me."

"Yes it is. Draco It's your turn."

"Thanks." Draco answered. He handed the package to Candie. Candie opened it with great care. She unfolded a necklace. The necklace was made of a soft, tan leather band. On the band were a tooth and two emerald gems, and two green fire-opals around it.

"That one is a dragon's tooth."

"I love it!"

"It isn't just a necklace. It can tell me when you want to see me. When you want to talk. It sort of reads your mind. I have a one too. We can kind of talk to each other. During class, rub the tooth, and then think of talking to me. Then I will answer you back."

"That's amazing!" Candie exclaimed, "Gus? Can you write with a quill in school?"

"The quill I got isn't a quill. The man was selling them with muggle pens. They never run out of ink. I can talk to you with out getting in trouble. I tried it out with Draco. Once you start writing, it goes away. The teacher would have never known you were talking to a friend in a different world."

"Thank you guys so much! I am going right now to put my quill into my bag. I will also put my necklace on."

"I have one more surprise for you Candie." said Draco, "Come with me." He brought her over to a bulletin board. On it had the rules, (which no one followed, It's Slythierin!) it had the dates and times of events, and it had a piece of parchment with big moving letters saying the names of the people on the Slytherin quidditch team.

"I made it!" Candie screamed, "I made it! I am on the team! I can't believe it. I have never played a game of quidditch in my life, and I got it. What position do I play?"

"You play the position of our new beater."

"Beater! Yes! I can't wait!" She jumped up and down and hugged and kissed the two boys with excitement. "I have to go tell everyone!" She ran off and flew up the stairs, slammed the door, and a few seconds later the two boys heard screaming.

"Why are girls so emotional?" Gus asked in a small voice.

"_That_, my friend, is something us guys will **never** know." Draco laughed.

Candie's BF: I am glad you like my story. I don't know why I made the headmaster so mean. He didn't know that Candie had already seen the unforgivable curses. So he felt bad afterwards. If he had known that she had already witnessed them he would have not even bothered. Since he didn't ask her, Candie had horrible memories going through her head. I can try to help you understand the story. Uh…let's see. Candie thought she was a regular girl who lived in CA. She then finds out that her parents, and her parent's parents are wizards. Her parents didn't want her to go to Hogwarts. But if your child is chosen to go to the school, they must. Soon she finds out that she is very talented. She can do magic just like any other fifth year. Her father is a follower of Voldemort, she remembers this from when she was very small, (the story doesn't tell you this, but that's how she knows). Thanks so much for reviewing my story!

Fred I. Think


	10. Chapter 10

I really hope y' all like my story. I don't know when some chapters should end, but I have the same problem finding a place to start. So I started here.

Chapter Ten

Flashback: "Beater! Yes! I can't wait!" She jumped up and down and hugged and kissed the two boys with excitement. "I have to go tell everyone!" She ran off and flew up the stairs, slammed the door, and a few seconds later the two boys heard screaming.

Meanwhile, Candie ran to tell her friends the great news. She sat them all down on a bed. They had no idea what was going on.

"I have great news!" Candie exclaimed.

"I can go out with Draco?" Lindsay cried.

"No! If anyone where to go out with him, it would be me." Heather half teased.

"I am the new Beater, for the quidditch team!" Candie shouted." They all went silent and then Heather started screaming. They all started screaming and hugging each other.

"Clearly you are all happy for me." Candie joked.

"Happy for you? Of course we are happy for you. You made the team." Heather cried loudly.

"Yes! We are all so happy for Candie Melt." said a bitter voice in the corner. It was Pansy, and she looked horrible. "Oh Yes! Let's all be happy for Candie! Let's throw a party for her. Drinks on me!"

"Why, that's a great idea! We will throw a party." Heather laughed. "Thank you for your generosity Pansy. I wonder how many drinks we will need."

"I was joking!" Pansy raged. "I'm not paying for anything!"

"Apparently you are buying the drinks." Heather laughed again. "Let's have butter-beer. That will be 1, 2, 3…7 butter-beers including yourself. No, I changed my mind. That will be 11 butter-beers, one glass for each member on the quidditch team." Pansy stomped away grabbing her pocket money on the way out.

"Pansy wait!" Candie shouted. Pansy turned around and gave Candie an evil stare. Candie reached for her own bag and said, "I am coming with you. Girls, have Draco and Gus help you decorate the common room. We will be back with the butter-beers."

"I don't want you to come with me!" Pansy said.

"No? I am going to come with you though." Candie demanded. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Okay then. Why are you always so cruel to my friends and me?"

"I am jealous of you. I am jealous because you have a perfect life. You have two guys who love you, great friends who are throwing a party to congratulate you. I don't have any of that."

"One, my life is no where near to perfect. Two, I have great friends because I am a friend back. Last, you don't have any of that because you are too proud of yourself, you think highly of yourself, but of no one else."

"How do I change that?" Pansy asked softly. "How do I become friendlier, like you?"

"Well, you can never be just like me, but start off small. For example, if someone is being mean to you, don't be mean back. Invite someone you want to be friends with to Hogsmeade with you. Just think of other people."

"Okay, I can try."

"Trying is the only way you will find out if my advice works. Trying is the best you can do."

"So, shall we get those butter-beers? I will pay for half of them."

"Thanks Candie." They headed up the hill to the "Three broomsticks," they got the butter-beers and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Candie, a boy named Neville Longbottom, said he ran into you in the owlery."

"Oh yes! Neville! I talked to him when I was there. He's a good guy really."

"He is? Draco despises him."

"I know. He just needs some caring."

"Who? Draco or Neville?"

"Neville." Buy the time they ended their conversation they had made it to the common room. They went in, and saw that the whole place had decorations all over it. Caitlyn came running over to Candie and Pansy and took the Butter-beers away from them. She passed them out to all of the people from the quidditch team. She passed them out to friends, and then she gave the last two to Candie and Pansy. Caitlyn stood up on her chair.

"Cheers to Candie!" Caitlyn shouted loudly.

"Cheers to Candie!" everyone shouted back. Candie stood on her chair too.

"Thank you! I think there are a few more thanks to give out though. First, to Heather, Lindsay, Caitlyn, Gus and Draco for the beautiful decorations. Second, to the quidditch team, I hope I won't let you down. Third, I want to thank my newest friend for buying the drinks. Thank you Pansy!" Pansy turned five shades of red and started laughing. She looked and Candie with thankful, tearing eyes. They all had fun at the party. Everyone danced and laughed. When it was almost midnight, people started to head off to bed. The next morning would be Christmas. Everyone had been crazy that day, buying and wrapping gifts. Making sure they would get to their rightful owners. The very next morning…

"Wake up! Wake up!" Heather jumped out of bed shouting, "Wake up! It's Christmas! Candie! Lindsay! Caitlyn! Wake up!" she went over to Candie's bedside and yelled "Happy Christmas Candie!" Candie practically flew off her bed. The next thing she knew she was on the floor besides Heather's feet. Heather looked down at Candie and said, "You've got presents! We all have!" She skipped over to the little decorated tree next to the window. She started looking at all the gifts. She found her presents and put them on her bed. Then she did the same for Candie, Lindsay, and Caitlyn. "Candie, there's a gift here for you, but it doesn't say who it is from."

"That's odd." Candie said as she took the package from Heather's grasp. She examined it. It was beautifully wrapped. But there wasn't a sign of who it was from. Candie set the package aside, and told everyone to open there gifts. Heather got a stationary set with moving characters on it.

"You might want to use that for your magical friends, instead of muggle friends." Candie suggested, "It might get me in trouble." Lindsay got a **_big _**bag of sweets from Honeyduke's. "You might not want to offer those to your muggle friends either." Candie warned her. Caitlyn got a gadget that let her talk to Candie when she was in California. "That way we can talk to each other without having to write anything. It only works if I am in the Wizarding World. I doesn't work if I am in California." Candie informed. Heather, Lindsay, and Caitlyn all opened a gift together. They were three galleons (Wizard's money). They all had numbers on them, like any other galleon. "They tell you when things are happening here. The numbers will change if I am calling you. They will also vibrate. Keep these with you where ever you go. They will tell you if something bad has happened or if I am in California, or if I need help. It will tell you through the numbers. I have one too." Candie spoke seriously.

"Candie open your gifts from me. You guys too." Heather said excitedly. Lindsay got a little horse stuffed animal. It was a muggle artifact, but Lindsay loved it. Caitlyn got a new CD. She loves her music. Candie got a small chain. It had nothing on it. "Gus will give you the rest of that gift to you."

"Okay."

Lindsay's gifts went next. Everyone got bags of Honeyduke's Candy and Zonko's Joke Shop gadgets. Everyone was excited with what they had gotten. Caitlyn's gifts where next. Lindsay and Heather had gotten ten dollars to Starbucks coffee shop. That's a muggle place to buy gourmet coffee drinks. Candie got a brand new pair of quidditch gloves. They were all finished when Heather noticed Candie's mysterious gift.

"Candie, you have not yet opened the gift from the mysterious person." Heather played. Candie took the package in her hands and tore the paper off of it. It was a brand new beaters bat. It had her name engraved on it, a nice hand grip, the Slytherin Serpent on the bottom of the handle, and it came with a card. The card said:

To a friend who helped me through a hard time in my life. Thank you for caring, and thank you for being sensitive about my problems.

"Does it say who it's from?"

"No, it just says this." Candie said as she handed Heather the card.

"It's beautiful!"

"It really is isn't it?" Candie said in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey y'all, sorry I stopped the last chap like that, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I hope this chap turns out right. **Please review my chaps**. Thanks so much!

**Luv ya'll**

Chapter Eleven

It was still Christmas day, and Heather and Candie went to wish Draco and Gus a Happy Christmas. When they got dressed and ready they headed for their dorm. They walked up the stairs, (with no problem) and knocked quietly.

"Brilliant! You two can get up to our dorms, but we can't get up to yours." Draco said annoyed.

"The school grounds trust girls more than boys." Candie said, "I read about it in Hogwarts: the History. No greeting or anything?"

"Oh! Happy Christmas!" Draco said happily. "I have gifts for you all. So does Gus." Gus was hanging half off the bed behind Draco. Candie brushed passed Draco and did the same thing Heather did to her.

"Happy Christmas!" Candie yelled. Gus flew off the bed and landed face-flat on the ground. Heather let out a small giggle, her blue eyes filled with laughter. She tried to hold in her laugh, afraid to wake up the others. Draco helped Gus pick himself up off the ground. Then they headed over to their little Christmas tree, and picked up a few gifts and brought them to the door.

"These are for all of you." Draco spoke to the both of them. "Take them back to your dorm. They have names on them, so you can tell whose is whose."

"Alright, we have gifts for you too. Here!" Candie and Heather handed their gifts to them.

"Wicked! What is it?"

"What would be the point in wrapping them if we told you what they were?" Heather exclaimed.

"That's true. We will open them with our other gifts." Gus said with a morning voice. The two girls gave away hugs and headed back to their dorms.

Candie turned around and said, "We are going to Hogsmeade Village today. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure!"

"Brilliant!"

"Okay, we will call for you when we are ready to leave."

"We'll be ready when you are." Gus said with a yawn. The two girls headed back to the dorm and gave out the gifts from the boys.

"I don't know what any of this is. So I am really sorry if anything pops out at any of you." Candie said nervously. They all opened their gifts, one-at-a-time. Lindsay went first; she got a chessboard from Draco, and chess pieces, in separate bags, from Gus.

"I don't get it? Why are the chess pieces in different bags?" Lindsay asked confused.

"It's Wizards Chess. The pieces come alive when you make a move. They repair themselves though."

"That's amazing!" Lindsay said as she started setting up the board. Caitlyn went next, she got a quidditch game from the two boys. It was a little like the muggle game, Monopoly, just the ponds flew around the board, and the places to buy were magical places, (such as shops in Diagon Alley), and you would use wizards money instead.

"That's fun! May we play it after we play around with the Chess board?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"Of course Caitlyn." Heather said excited. It was her turn, she took her package addressed to her from both of the boys. Heather got a book on different magical things. It was a really thick book. It had exciting information in it about quidditch, spells, what the spells did, and how you would use them.

"This is great! I can't wait to read it. The pictures move and everything!" Heather said in awe. "It's your turn Candie!" Candie took her package gently. She ripped the paper off of it. It was a photo album. Inside it was a picture of her and Lucious Malfoy at the train station. On the next page was a picture of Draco and her meeting. There was a picture of Caitlyn, Lindsay, Heather, and Gus in the Slytherin common room. A picture of Candie, on a broom, at her Quidditch tryout, was on the next page. There was a picture off her when she found out that she had gotten the position of beater on the team. There were other pictures, and then the rest of the pages were empty.

"That's beautiful." Heather gasped. "When were those pictures taken?"

"I don't know. The package says that it's from Draco and Gus…" Candie stopped. "Pansy! She _must_ have been at all of these places. You know when she was in the corners of the room, spying on us."

"I have the pictures of you and the guys too." We can put those in this book too."

"That would be wonderful! Thanks Caitlyn." Candie cried happily. "I have to go find Pansy, tell her thank you. I will be right back." She searched for her in the common room and in other dorms. She finally came to the last dorm in the Slytherin common room. She knocked on the door loudly.

"Yes?" said a small voice.

"It's Candie. Is Pansy in there?" The door opened, Pansy was standing in her night clothes. "Did you make this beautiful album?" Candie said handing Pansy the album.

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

"Like it? No! I love it!" Candie hugged Pansy. "How come _you_ didn't give it to me?"

"You and I weren't friends yet when I put the album together. I followed you everywhere, except Hogsmeade Village. I gave it to Draco, so he could give it to you as a gift."

"I absolutely love it Pansy!"

"Thank you. I worked hard on it."

"Would you like to come with us to Hogsmeade today?"

"Of course! Call for me when you leave okay?"

"Sure thing Pansy." Candie said as she went back to her own dorm.

The girls got dresses and presentable. They went down to breakfast like usual. The Great Hall was decorated with huge Christmas trees. The meal was a special Christmas delight. Everyone was laughing and hugs were going around like crazy. They went back to the common room after breakfast. They called on Pansy and the boys. Then they headed down to the village together. On their way to Honeyduke's, Candie ran into Neville, (luckily Draco was already in the shop and didn't see Neville).

"Happy Christmas Neville!" Candie said happily.

"Happy Christmas! Did you get my gift?" Neville asked hopefully. "It was the beater's bat."

"Oh, yes, I did get that. It's beautiful Neville. You will see me playing with it every game. I love so much. It was sweet of you to think of me like that."

"I wanted to thank you for being a friend to me." Neville said turning shades of red.

"Well you didn't have to get me something that beautiful."

"Yes I did. I wanted to; I thought you would love it." Neville said getting even redder. "I have to go."

"Why, don't go." Candie pleaded.

"Draco is coming." Neville said. "I have to leave. Bye Candie!" He said as he gave her a quick hug and ran off.

"Are you coming in Candie?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm coming." Candie said as she watched Neville run out of site.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The whole lot of them had a brilliant time at Hogsmeade Village. They came back with butter-beers, Zonko's products, Honeydukes, and everything. Once they got back to the school, Heather and everyone went up to the owlery to send letters home. Draco, Pansy, and Candie, were the only ones who didn't go to the owlery. So they headed back to the common room.

"So Draco, is Gus as bad as you thought he was?" Candie asked holding up her hand as if there was a microphone in it, pretending to be a reporter.

"No, he is okay. I guess I just needed that extra help." He smiled lovingly at Candie, "Oh! And please, no pictures. I haven't fixed my hair yet." He smirked as he stroked his blonde hair.

Pansy joined in pretending to be a photographer, "Draco over here!" She said as she held an imaginary camera. He looked over and she made a clicking noise and set off a spark with her wand, (as the flash from the camera).

"Hey! I said no pictures." Draco played along. Candie and Pansy annoyed him, playfully, doing this. They finally got to the common room door. There was a painting of Salazar Slytherin hanging from the entry. The painting asked for the _new_ password.

"New password? I didn't know you changed the password." Draco said in a mean voice.

"Well if you don't know this password you can't get to the common room."

"We know the password that was before this one." Candie said, "Can we tell you what that one is, so you can let us in?"

"Alright! You have the Slytherin robes anyway." The painting said still a bit annoyed.

"Green eyed basilisk." They mumbled.

"Thank you and the new password is "Silver-blood." The painting opened the door for them and they hurried inside. They put their things away in their dorms and met up on the couch next to the fire. They had just started a conversation about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Umbridge, when Heather and everyone returned to the common room.

"The stupid painting wouldn't let us in." Gus said frustrated.

"Yes, the same happened to us also." Pansy replied.

"Did you get your letters sent correctly?" Candie asked.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me to be careful of the big owls. They bite!" Gus cried, showing Candie the marks on his hands and arms.

"What did they do? Attack you?" Draco teased.

"No, I was trying to find an owl that wouldn't eat my brothers. While I was looking for one the right size, they would bite my hands." Gus said irritated.

"Here, let me help you those." Candie said as she pulled out a handkerchief from her bag, "this might hurt a bit." She dabbed the cloth on his wounds, while he winced in pain. She cleaned, and bandaged them.

It seemed as if the weeks had just flown by. In two days, Candie's muggle friends would be on their way back to California. Candie helped them all pack their bags, (she used a small spell). She told them to get a great night sleep so they could have the best last day.

"I have a Quidditch game tomorrow. You all have to be there." Candie said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, you have to protect me from getting hit by bludgers." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"I could just let one hit you over the head. It might knock come sense into you. Either that or…" Candie said as Professor Snape strutted in. They all turned around, Gus made a small quivering movement. Snape looked as if he were to turn someone into a _ferret_. He spoke, but it was a very strict order.

"I want all of the girls who are in Slytherin House to come with me to my dungeon. Quickly now, this is very important." The girls followed him out, everyone but heather and her gang. Candie was a bit curious; she wanted to know what was so important that Snape had to separate the boys from the girls.

"I have an announcement to make." Snape jerked, "There is to be a Slytherin Ball. This ball is only for the Slytherin House. So you may not invite anyone from a different house." Snape continued, "You lady's must be dressed appropriately for this Ball. You must wear a black dress-robe that is no shorter than the middle of your knees. The dress-robe may not be strapless; it must have straps that are at least 2⅓ inches or more. You must wear heeled shoes that are not so high that you will trip down the stairs. You may wear a formal cloak, dark colors, if you wish. I will be checking to see if you are dressed correctly exactly 5½ minutes before the Ball begins. Thank you." Snape made a small bow, and escorted the girls back to the common-room.

He later did the same with the boys form Slytherin. When the guys came back Heather, Lindsay, and Caitlyn were talking to Candie quietly about something. Candie was whispering answers to their questions. Heather looked serious about the subject that they were talking about. Gus and Draco slowly approached the girls, (who were oblivious that they were there).

"Is it really that serious?" Candie asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I don't know how I will…" Heather stopped and looked frightened for a second. Candie turned around to see Draco and Gus leaning over her shoulder.

"Exactly how long have you been standing there?" Candie looked horrified.

"Long enough to know that something is wrong, Heather, what is all the talk about not knowing what to do?" Gus pushed.

Heather was silent. Her lip trembled and her eyes were bloodshot. Candie tried to calm her down. Lindsay ran to the dorm to get some chocolate, (it makes sad people happy). Caitlyn went and got a few handkerchiefs, and a cold washcloth. By the time Heather sobbed, everyone was ready for it. Candie suggested the guys to stand back a little to give Heather room. After a long, twenty-five minutes, Heather stopped crying; she laughed at Lindsay's funny comments and even teased herself about how she was crying for practically no reason.

"I was crying because my parents thought I was beginning to pick up on the magical stuff. You see, they weren't all that happy about me going into _another_ world. They were all worried I was going to get lost or something, but I told them I was going to be with you." Heather said as she nodded to Candie, "They sent mail to me saying that if I brought back home anything that wasn't muggle, I would be forbidden to come back home."

"We gave you those things for Christmas, would those be forbidden?" Candie asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, I told my parents about those. They mean wand waving magic. They don't think that's too great." Heather reassured.

"So you were crying because…why?" Gus butted in.

"I was crying because I thought that I would never see my parents again. I thought they meant that I would never be able to come back home even if I didn't have any magical stuff." Heather said annoyed.

"Oh, I see, that's why you were saying that you were crying for nothing, Right?" Gus asked.

"Exactly, I am so glad you finally got it!" Heather said in a high sarcastic voice.

Draco, Candie, and Pansy told everyone about the ball. They said the ball wasn't until tomorrow night. They were sad to say that only Slytherin's were aloud to the ball.

"We are leaving tomorrow though, so it wouldn't matter any ways." Caitlyn

"You have to write to us after the ball though, so we know what it was like." Lindsay said hopefully.

"I will write. Just because you are leaving doesn't mean that I am not going to write to you anymore." Candie said.

"Don't you have a Quidditch game?" Gus reminded.

"Yes, I almost forgot!" she said as she looked at her watch. Her eyes grew huge; she ran up to her dorm, grabbed her broom, and hurried down through the common room. "I will see you all at the game!" she yelled over her shoulder. They could hear her footsteps through the halls and down the stairs as she ran to the Slytherin dressing room. She got dressed and ready to listen to the captain's lecture.

"Today is our first game. We are going up against Gryffindor. There isn't a doubt that we are going to loose. Everyone! We have a new member to our team, Candace Melt." The captain said

"Please, call me Candie." She said shyly. She was in her uniform and was fiddling with her beautiful Beater's bat.

"That looks pricy. Who gave that to you?" Draco asked.

"I don't know?" she lied, "I got it for Christmas; it didn't say who it was from on the package. It just said that it was to me." Candie said with a straight voice.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit." Candie managed to murmur. They mounted their brooms and heard the announcer call their names. They all flew out of the dressing room in the order they were called.

"…and the team's newest member is… Candie Melt." The announcer said. Everyone applauded for her and the team. Madam Hooch gave them a short rule and started the game. Candie had only had a few practices, and was still learning how to play. A bludger came straight for her; she aimed for a Gryffindor, and hit the bludger with all of her strength. The bludger hit the broom of one of the chasers. She got comments from both teams.

"…and Melt hits Bells broom with a bludger, that one must cost a bit." the announcer said.

"Draco, watch out!" Candie called to him. He was the team's seeker, and _was_ only because his father bribed the team. Candie didn't mind though. There was a bludger coming for him and he missed it by inches.

"Thanks Candie, that one could have been bloody."

"Bloody brilliant!" said Fred and George Weasley at the same time.

"Hush it!" Candie said as a bludger came towards her. She hit it hard at one of the boys, (who were also beaters). She succeeded again and knocked one of them off their broom.

"Wicked! Candie where did you learn to hit a bludger like that?" Draco cooed.

"I learned in my Physical Education class in the muggle world. I had to play baseball for a few weeks." She said as she dodged a bludger hit by George.

"Baseball?" Draco asked confused. He was squinting, trying to find the snitch.

"It's kind of like being a beater, just the whole game based around it, and a bit more…on the ground." Candie laughed.

They played the rest of the game, Candie hitting beautifully. She knocked almost everyone off there brooms except the Keeper and the Seeker on the Gryffindor team. She didn't hit anyone on her own team either, (that was an accomplishment for her, and usually she would hit her team instead of the other). Draco caught the snitch, because Candie hit the seeker. The Slytherin team was in great shape. No one except two of the chasers ended up in the hospital wing. They all celebrated on the field and in the common room.

"That was so much fun to watch!" Candie's muggle friends said. Caitlyn and Gus showed her the pictures that they had captured. They both immediately went to develop them. Candie and Draco were both praised for their excellent work out on the field. They threw a party and finally, the common room calmed down enough for everyone to get some sleep. The next morning Candie and Draco took Heather, Gus, Lindsay, and Caitlyn to the platform. They told them how to get back into the muggle world, and to not be afraid. They said good-bye, and gave away hugs.

"I will miss you so much!" Candie whispered into Gus's ear.

"I will miss you to." Gus said lovingly. "Iloveyou." He said quickly, and slurred.

"And I you!" Candie laughed. She said good-bye to Heather, Caitlyn, and Lindsay and showed them to the train.

"Bring Allyson next time." Candie said to Heather. "Of course, bring Lindsay, Caitlyn, and Gus too."

"Caitlyn can't come next time; she has to go camping with her parents."

"Okay, that stinks. Okay anyways see you!"

"Bye!" They all yelled after her and Draco. The two of them headed back to the Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Reviews, reviews, reviews! Where are all of my reviews! Well here's the thing, if you like my chaps then pl-ease review them I only have two or three. I need questions to answer, comments to follow. Hope you like this chap.

Chapter Thirteen

Candie and Pansy hurried to get ready for the Ball. They were so excited, and yet nervous about the way they dressed, hoping that Snape would approve. Pansy wore a black, short-sleeved, just past the knees dress. The sleeves went to the shoulders and from there down it was loose and connected to her wrists. On the back of her dress there was a black cape connected to the front part of the sleeves. Pansy wore plain, heeled, slip-on black shoes, and her hair was in a quick bun folded under making her hair spike out from the bottom.

"How do I look?" Pansy asked proudly.

"You look brilliant!" Candie squeaked happily. Candie was dressed in a black, short-sleeved, tight fitting dress that went to the middle of her legs, above her shin. She wore black shoes that were about two inches in the heel and wrapped around her ankle. Candie wore a long, hooded, dark green formal cloak around her neck. Her blue-green eyes glowed to be a beautiful green, and her hair was the same as Pansy's, but had put a small spell to make her hair have little green emeralds in it. She wore the necklace that Draco had given her shining beautifully around her neck

"How do _I_ look? Candie asked as she pretended to be a model.

"Beautiful, Draco will faint when he sees you." Pansy said as she noticed Candie's figure.

"Draco will faint over any pretty girl." Candie said looking at Pansy with her laughing green eyes.

"True, true!" Pansy laughed in a high voice. The two girls headed their way down to the common room. Everyone was dressed in their best. The guys looked particularly sharp. Pansy had mentioned this to Candie while they looked for their dates.

"Who are you going with again?" Candie asked Pansy as she looked for Draco.

"I am going with Goyle. You know Draco's friend."

"Oh yes, I know Goyle, well I don't know him, but…Never mind!" Candie rambled on. She spotted Draco and his friends; she grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her to where the boys were waiting.

"Hello Draco." Candie said smoothly.

"Hey Hun." Draco whispered in her ear. "I see you are wearing you necklace." He said a bit louder.

"Of course, and I see your not!" Candie played.

"You can't see mine? Why here it is!" He showed her the necklace under his shirt. "Will you be talking to me while we dance?" Draco thought hard as he rubbed the necklace. Candie looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it worked.

She rubbed hers and thought, "I will talk to you, I don't know if I will use the necklace though."

"We can use these necklaces for the inside conversations, private, I mean." Draco thought back.

"Fine by me." Candie laughed after she had thought this. They all headed for the Great Hall and found a table to sit at.

Snape hurried up to Draco and Candie and said, "I am sorry that I forgot, but the Quidditch team must pick a couple to lead the dancing. I suggest that you two find the rest of your team and talk this one out. No one likes to lead the dancing, but this year will hopefully be different." He looked troubled, and glided away.

"Sorry Goyle, Pansy, Candie and I have to meet up with the team. We will be back soon enough." Draco said addressing them as he talked nervously. They searched the Great Hall for their team-mates.

"Draco, why did you sound so nervous back there?" Candie asked concerned.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to make them nervous, and so I had to sound nervous to make them buy it." Draco said, still sounding nervous. Candie looked at Draco mysteriously.

"Was he afraid of being picked to dance in front of the Slytherin House?" Candie thought. While Candie and Draco were talking to the team, an owl flew in for Goyle. His eyes went huge. He practically stumbled as he hurried through the crowd, leaving Pansy all alone.

He turned around quickly and said, "Sorry Pansy I have to tell Candie something really important. I will be back in a few minutes!" He called to her as he ran around to find Candie. He saw Draco talking to her and was a bit nervous to break them up so he could talk to Candie alone. "Draco, would you mind if I talked to Candie, alone, for a minute?" His eyes were frantic.

"Uh…Okay. Where's Pansy? I will keep her company."

"Thanks, she is over there buy our house table." Goyle said pointing above everyone's heads. He took Candie over to a corner of the Great Hall. "I have to tell you something."

Candie looked nervously into his eyes and asked, "Is everything okay? What happened?"

Goyle started rambling on about his life, "Well right after I was born, my father and mother had gotten divorced. When the divorce was legal I belonged to my father. My mother had a child soon after I was born; she got remarried and moved away with my sister and her new husband. I lived with my father all these years and I just found out who my sister is." Goyle said this very fast. Candie was getting so confused; she tried to think it all over in her head and had to ask Goyle to say things once or twice. "Do you understand what I am saying Candie?"

"Kind of, but what does any of this have to do with me?" Candie asked softly.

"Well, you are my sister. Your mother is my mother and my father is your father. The man you think is your father is just the man your mother married after you were born." Goyle said again.

"What about our older brother?" Candie said painfully.

"Older brother?" Goyle was confused. "Oh, the brother that would come to my father's house, and then to your house every other week?"

"Yes, he was tortured wasn't he? He always said that he had to work the other week, that's why we only saw him every other week. Now he has stopped coming to visit all together." Things were becoming clear to Candie. "I always thought that my fake father was the one who was torturing him. But it was my real father. Where is he now, our brother I mean?"

"He is with You-Know-Who." Goyle whispered.

"He is with Lord Voldemort?" Candie whispered back. Goyle winced at the sound of the name. "Sorry Goyle." Candie said noticing what she did. "We don't talk about our brother very often any more in my "Family." Candie said a bit louder this time.

Draco, who was oblivious to what Goyle and Candie were talking about, headed over towards Pansy. They danced and talked about school. "So, do you know what Goyle is saying to Candie?" Draco asked firmly.

"I am not exactly sure. He got a letter and then headed off to find Candie. It seemed as if it was really important." Pansy explained.

Goyle and Candie still talked. He showed her the letter and Candie had noticed something strange. "Look here Goyle, what is this down at the bottom of the parchment? It looks like a footnote or something." Candie looked closer. She showed Goyle the writing that read:

P.S. - I will be dropping by the day you get this letter. I want to meet your sister, (my daughter). I want to see how well her mother raised her.

Goyle looked into Candie's eyes, "_He's _coming _here_?" he said astonished.

"I guess so…Goyle look." Candie said as she pointed to the door. A thickset man came bursting in. He was a tall, broad, scruffy looking man. He wore a dark green robe and was very dirty. He carried his wand in his left hand, (same hand as Candie), and strutted through the crowd of the Slytherin house. Candie saw Goyle raise his arm, he waved to his father and turned to Candie.

"Make yourself presentable for him. He will scold me if you don't." Candie quickly waved her wand over herself to put every stray hair back in place. The man glided over to the two of them. He looked mean and his eyes were full of evil. Candie could feel him looking over her with his glare.

"So, are you Candace Melt?" He said strictly.

"Yes Sir, I am." She held out her hand to greet him. He took her hand and pulled her roughly towards him. He looked into her green eyes with _his _hateful eyes. She looked at him firmly, not blinking, bravely almost. Goyle stared at his father and sister.

He then butted in, "Father, meet your daughter."

"I see that you have been well taken care of. Have you been treated well?" The man said as _he _noticed her figure. His eyes said something that made Candie nervous.

"Of course Sir, I have been taken very well cared of." Candie said proudly.

"To bad for you Gregory, she's your sister. You can't like her." Goyle turned red. "She would be very suitable for you Gregory, I would approve…"

"I have a boyfriend Sir." Candie said as she thought of Draco _and _Gus.

"Really, who would this be?"

Candie was afraid her father would ask this question. "Well I don't know exactly which one is my boyfriend Sir, but I have two guys who are sort of after me. One is a muggle, Sir, and the other…is coming right now?" Candie said as she saw Draco coming towards them. "Sir, this is Draco Malfoy, my **very** good friend." Candie ended proudly. Draco strode over to Candie's right side; he put his arm around her waist, and kissed her softly on the neck. "Draco, this man is my biological father. This man is also Goyle's biological father." Candie whispered embarrassedly to Draco.

"Oh, Uh…Pleasure Sir." Draco hesitated extremely. "I uh… didn't…didn't know…wasn't sure who you were…I thought you…were his…but your hers?" Draco held out a twitchy hand to greet the man.

"It's quite okay Draco, you may address me as Mr.Goyle, and I know your father very well." Mr.Goyle said smoothly.

"You do Sir? How would you know him? My father has never mentioned anything about you working with him. And you are not ever at any of the work parties my father throws."

"Not that work boy, the other work." Mr.Goyle shouted. Draco quickly responded. He knew exactly what Mr.Goyle was talking about.

He rubbed his necklace, "I don't like him, I am going back to the common room. Meet you there?" He looked stern; his face was all brought up into a mad look.

Candie touched her necklace and thought back, "Okay I will be there in a minute. Are you going to be alright?"

"Fine! I'll be fine!" he thought back. He stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What's the matter with him?" Mr.Goyle laughed. Candie did not like this; she said good-night to the both of them and headed to say the same to Pansy. Just as she reached Pansy, the headmaster called for her. He was sitting at the front table looking as clean as a whistle. Candie walked slowly up to him, almost afraid of what he might make her do. She reached the table, in front of the headmaster was a package, it was addressed to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, open it." The headmaster said as he pushed the package closer to her. "You will like it. I promise." He gave her a comforting look and sat back in his chair. Candie carefully took off the string, and pulled the top of the box open. Inside, was a dragon, the same dragon that she had to kill about a month ago? The dragon blew small puffs of fire at her happily; its green scales and blue eyes made her tear up.

"She's so beautiful, thank you so much." Candie choked. She noticed a thin piece of parchment with her name on it:

Dear Candie,

This prize is for you, I conjured her for you. This dragon is exactly the same dragon you killed. Except that she's alive. This dragon is for you, and only you. You may name it, and take care of it. I have told my house elves that you have her, so every night when you sleep; your dragon will be fed the meat scraps from that night's dinner. I hope you forgive me for what I have done.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

Candie's eyes welled up with tears, "I forgive you Sir, and thank you. I will name her…Emerald, Emmy for short." She ran back to Pansy and showed her the gift; she said good-night to her and headed back to the common room. The picture gave her a hard time before it let her in. She finally got through and saw Draco standing by the fire alone. He was leaning on the mantel piece rubbing his eyes. Candie rubbed her necklace to tell him she was there. He rubbed his back telling her to come to him. She walked over to his side and hugged him.

"What's wrong? Why did you want to leave the ball?" Candie said gently.

"I have just had a hard week, that's all. My father…Never mind." Draco stuttered.

"No, tell me what's wrong. It's not going to help any if you just keep everything to yourself." Candie demanded.

"My father works for You-Know-Who. He is a follower, that's his other job."

"My fathers' are followers too. It's worse for me because I have two fathers." Candie said hoarsely. She looked into his eyes, she loved his eyes, they made her float.

"I say we strike!" Draco said. "We should convince our fathers' to get another job."

"Yeah, I guess." Candie said unsure, "My fathers' won't listen to me."

"Why not, they should?" Draco said a bit annoyed. "We'll make them listen to you, even if it takes an unforgivable curse." Draco joked. Candie was furious at this.

"You know what; my fathers' don't listen to me because they are followers of Voldemort. They are too loyal to him to give up their lives for there daughter. We are not going to use a curse on them either. Do you understand? I have already been through the pain of seeing family being tortured, to see someone I love would hurt me more. They would reverse the curses on us, they wouldn't get hit by them, we would." Candie shouted. She fell to the floor and wept. Draco immediately went to comforted her. He held her hard and long and whispered in her ear, telling her that things were going to be alright.

Candie told Draco about her _"new"_ father, and how he had said that she would be suitable for Gregory (Goyle). She told Draco how she stood up for him…and Gus. She told him how she is having a hard time deciding who she likes between the two boys. Draco gave her some advice about her boy problems, telling her to list the goods and bads about them and then decide which one she like the most, (pros and cons). She cried until the ball was almost over.

"Listen Candie, the ball is almost over," Draco said as he picked himself up off the floor and help her up also. "Why don't we have one last dance, shall we?" Candie nodded, and Draco took her hand and led her back to the ball. They danced the final dance that night, luckily the captain of the Quidditch team, and his date led each dance. Candie thought that was what Draco was so nervous about, dancing in front of a big crowd. After the ball Mr.Goyle said good-bye to Candie and her _"new"_ brother. Pansy and she went up to their dorms and Goyle and Draco went to theirs. They would have classes the next two weeks, and then spring break would be coming. Candie wrote a letter to the headmaster again saying that her friends would be coming during Spring break.

Heather had sent an owl to Candie:

Dear Candie,

We are coming out to the Castle again for Spring break. We hope that this is okay with the headmaster. Caitlyn still can't come, she has begged her parents into letting her go, but they still won't let her. She is really upset; we need to get her some things from Zonko's while we are there, so she knows we miss her. Lindsay, Gus, Allyson, Miranda, and I are coming this time. We will need a bigger dorm; Gus will bunk with Draco again. We all can't wait to see you and we all luv ya.

Sincerely,

Heather

Candie loved to get letters from her friends outside the castle walls. She wrote to the headmaster again saying that the dorm this time will need to be a little bigger. She had gotten a reply to her letter the next day:

Candie,

I would be happy to extend the dorm a little. I will tell my house elves to be sure and take care of the extra dorm when your wonderful friends are here. I hope you are taking good care of Emerald. With this letter you have gotten train tickets for your friends, there are supposed to be five tickets there. I am glad I can help.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore

Once again Candie replied to Heather's letter telling her that things were going to work out with the dorm situation. She had sent Heather the five train tickets and a few pieces of Honeyduke's Candy. She had her normal classes, went to Quidditch practice, did most of her homework, hung out with Pansy, Goyle, and of course Draco. On the last weekend before her friends were coming the four of them went to Hogsmeade Village. They had a blast, especially at Zonko's. They finally came back to the common room; Pansy had taken a few more pictures for Candie's album. She quickly went up to her dorm to develop them.

"I can't wait for my friends to come back." Candie said excitedly.

"Speaking of that, Candie can I talk to you alone?" Draco said quietly. "It's kind of important."

"Of course Draco, let's go." They headed to the Quidditch field, where they could talk without being heard. Draco faced Candie and looked straight into her eyes.

"You know how Gus is after you?"

"Well, yeah." Candie said confused, but stayed quite.

"You know how I am after you right?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, have you done the goods and bads yet?"

"No, I don't want to hurt any ones feelings. I think I am just going to stay friends with the both of you, that way I don't have to like someone more than the other. I mean I love you both, and you both have told me you love me back."

"Gus told you that he loved you?"

"Yes he did, and you told me you loved me."

"I know…"

"So then, why did you want to talk to me about this?"

"I wanted to see if you had made up your mind yet."

"Well I still don't know what I am going to do yet." As Candie said this Hunter (her owl) flew in with a letter:

Dear Candie,

I can't wait to come and see you again. I was wondering if we could talk alone when I get there, just you and me.

I love you.

Gus

"Who's it from?" Draco said.

"It's from Gus. Funny isn't it, we were just talking about him." Candie laughed. "I don't know what to do. I need advice."

Later that evening, Candie sat down with a piece of Parchment and a quill. She locked herself in the dorm, and turned off the lights.

"Lumos Maxima!" Candie whispered loudly. She started making a list:

Draco Gus (the list on the left is Draco's, the list on the right is Gus's)

1). Hot 1). Loving

2). Loving 2). Loves me for me

3). Loves me for me3). Isn't hot

4). Smart? 4). Smart?

5). Understanding 5). Understanding

6). Very easy to talk to 6). Sort of easy to talk to

7). Interested in the same things 7).Can be mean to others

8). Caring8).Can be strict

9). Can be strict 9). He can be cute at times

10). Can be mean to others

11). He can be really cute at times

"Okay lets see, 1…2…3…9 things are good about Draco, and 2 aren't. Okay 1…2…6 things are good about Gus, and 3 aren't." Candie thought. "That makes Draco's list better that Gus's. Gosh! Why do they both have to love me?" Candie sighed. She cried herself to sleep that night. Something had woken her up in the middle of the night. It was her necklace; she had been wearing it that day and had forgotten to take it off. She rubbed it and thought, "Hello?" There wasn't an answer so she went back to bed.

"Hello, Candie are you there?" It was Draco. He sounded nervous again.

"Hello, Draco, it's me. What the matter?" Candie answered slowly.

"Come down to the common room. I have to tell you something."

"Okay I will be there in a minute." She thought as she grabbed her list and headed down the stairs as quietly as she could. Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her with a tired look on her face. He kissed her lips lightly and hugged her.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Tell me what?"

"I wanted to tell you that I will always love you, even if choose to love Gus instead of me."

Candie's eyes started to tear, "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She showed him the list she had made a few hours before that. "Your list is the better of the two." Candie said in a short breathe.

"Does that mean you love me more than Gus?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know. That is what the list tells me, but I don't know if that is what my heart tells me." She started to cry. "Gus is coming is a few hours and I don't know what I am going to do."

"It's almost 4 o'clock. How about a little flying? What do you say?"

"Wouldn't we get caught? We aren't even supposed to out of bed now."

"Snape favors me. He will let me do what ever I want to do."

"That's true, okay Draco, you've convinced me, let's go." She grabbed her broom out of her dorm and met him back in the hall. He took her hand and they walked down to the field.

"Okay the first one to go around the Whomping Willow twice and land at the lake wins." Draco said.

"What will I win?" Candie said proudly.

"You will win…" He didn't finish. "I will tell you when _I_ win. Ready…set…GO!"

They took off like lightning. They flew around the field and headed towards the Whomping Willow. Candie was in the lead; her broom was faster than Draco's "Nimbus 2001". They went around the big tree once and on the second time around Draco came up to her side and leaned over and kissed her. The big tree swung at them as the dodged the strong branches. Candie sped up when she saw the lake. She landed at the water bed.

"Yes, I won! Draco I…" She stopped. "Draco? Where did you go?" She was getting nervous. "Don't play with me, I am serious! Where did you go?" She got back on her broom and circled the lake. He wasn't any where near the lake. She flew over to the Whomping Willow. "Draco, Where are you!" She saw something on the ground, it was mangled. Candie let out a scream.

**Hey ya'll if you review my story _Do Not _use my real name. If you review my story I will tell you what happens next. If you don't, this story is just a waste of my time. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey ya'll! Sorry the last chap took so long to post. I was really busy with school. Please review! Just so ya'll know, some of the reviews I have are sent from me only because my friend from Texas has a virus problem so she e-mails reviews to me and I post them for her.

Chapter Fourteen

Candie flew a little lower. It was hard to maneuver her broom; her eyes were full of tears. She came up to the mangled body. She took out her wand and yelled, "Immobilious!" The tree stood still under her immobilizing spell. She jump off her broom and ran towards the body.

"No, this can't happen." Candie panted. "No…" She leaned over and cried. "You haven't done anything wrong, you don't deserve this." Candie cried. There was a noise in front of her. She looked up, Snape was running towards her. "Sir I don't know what happened. He wasn't here before." She said as she went around to the other side of the body.

Snape looked at Candie, "You mean you didn't bring him here? He came by himself?"

"Yes sir, I…" Candie stopped when she heard something.

"Candie where are you?" It was coming from behind her. She turned around slowly. It was Draco; he was running towards her with his broom. She got up and hugged him. He nearly knocked her back on to the ground.

"You scared me. I landed at the lake and I couldn't find you...I flew around looking for you and came upon him." She pointed to the body lying behind her.

"You scared me just as much as I scared you. I found him here and went to find someone." Draco said. "Professor Snape, we will write a letter to his father, you can take him up to the hospital wing." Snape agreed to this and cast a floating spell on the body. "Will he be alright Professor?" He nodded to Draco and directed the body to the hospital wing and left Candie and Draco to the letter.

Dear Mr. Goyle,

We are sorry to say that Gregory has had an accident. He was hit by the Whomping Willow on the school grounds early this morning. He will be alright, we assure you. We will have him write to you when he has recovered.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy and Candie Melt

P.S. we had nothing to do with his accident, we found him and reported him to the head of the house.

They folded the letter and headed up to the owlry. The found Hunter and sent the owl to Mr. Goyle. They wondered how Gregory had gotten hit by the tree.

"He was awake when I left the common room. Maybe he followed us and got hit then." Draco suggested.

"Maybe he was coming back from somewhere. And saw us flying and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and ran into the path of the tree." Candie also suggested.

Draco and Candie went back up to the common room. They crawled in bed for a few more hours to catch up on their sleep. Pansy woke Candie up after she had breakfast. She had brought breakfast for Candie (and Draco) and visited with her while she ate. Draco was awakened by Candie and was given the other plate of breakfast to eat. When they were both ready to go, they headed to the Headmasters office. They told him that their friends would be arriving soon. With a flick of his wand the extra dorm was put in the Slytherin common room. The two of them thanked him and left for the platform. On their way up to the platform they talked. They held hands and laughed about funny things that teachers had said to them or comments that they had gotten.

"The train comes into the platform at 3 o'clock. It's almost 2:30 now. What do you want to do?" Candie asked.

"Talk I guess or something else." Draco's eyes were glued to Candie. Candie blushed a bright pink, and giggled. They sat on a bench and…

The train came to the platform at exactly 3 o'clock. Draco was quite annoyed at the fact that they were interrupted. Luckily Gus hadn't seen them. Draco was a mess, his blonde hair was all over the place and his face has red, he had a smirk on his face that told Candie he wasn't finished. Candie sat up, her hair was out of its pony tail, and her blouse was unbuttoned showing _a lot_ of her chest, she was hot from Draco kissing her so long. Candie got up and waved her wand over herself and Draco making them look presentable (again). She gave out hugs to Heather, Lindsay, Allyson, Miranda, and Gus. She gave a little kiss to Gus as they got into a carriage. Draco sat next to Candie, Gus sat on Candie's other side. The girls were talking away as Candie, Gus, and Draco sat quiet. Draco and Candie had there necklaces on. Draco wanted to finish what he had started on the platform. Candie wasn't so sure about it because Gus was there. They got back to the castle, Candie showed Allyson and Miranda to their dorm. Heather, Lindsay, and Gus knew where to go.

Professor Snape came into the common room looking for Candie and Draco. He said that they had to go to the hospital wing immediately. They did, they ran up all of the stairs and got their a few minutes earlier than Snape had suggested. They told Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, that Professor Snape had sent them. Madam Pomfrey showed them over to the bed where Goyle lays.

"He's getting better, a few broken ribs and a broken ankle. He was unconscious when he came in, and hasn't awakened yet. He will be out of here in three days. It was very fortunate of you two for finding him, if you hadn't, he might not have made it. The Whomping Willow never stops whomping until a spell is put on it. Miss. Melt here was lucky to have thought of the immobilizing spell." Candie blushed. She looked at Goyle's pale, cold face. She started to tear up, Draco kissed her forehead and they left.

They met Heather and the gang in the hall. "Hey guys, what are you still doing in the hall with all of you stuff?"

"The picture won't let us through, we don't know the password." Gus said irritated.

"I knew I forgot something. The password is "Malidous Trofodous". As soon as Candie had said this the portrait swung towards them. They filed into the common room, unpacked there things, and sat around the fire. Candie and Heather told Miranda, a spunky, athletic, loud girl, and Allyson, a nice, loud, energetic girl, all about Hogwarts. They told them some of the unusual things about Hogwarts. They told them about them being muggles and that if anyone were to call them a muggle; they shouldn't get upset about it.

Gus touched Candie's arm, she looked at him, and he jerked his head towards the door. Candie nodded and told them that Gus and she would be right back. They walked to the study hall and sat at one of the tables.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Candie asked, "The letter you sent me said you wanted to talk to me."

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me tomorrow, just you and me, alone." His eyes were big. How could Candie say no to those eyes?

"We are together and alone right now."

"I know, but can we really do anything here?" Gus still stared with hope.

"Gus, I can't go out with two guys at once. It's not right. I can go out with both of you together, but not separate. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gus said with a small sniffle.

"Don't cry; I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I just want to know if you would go out with me, if you didn't have two guys after you."

"I would, but I have two guys after me, and you can't break that up." Candie said firmly.

"Alright, well, I am going to go to bed now." Gus said. He came around the table and sat next to Candie. Gus leaned over and kissed her long. Candie knew that he loved her a lot, so she let him kiss her as long as he liked. A few minutes went by and she finally pulled away from him. Gus's hair was all messed up, along with hers. Her blouse was a little sideways, and the top buttons were undone, showing her upper chest. Candie gasped as she noticed how much she had loved that. She quickly buttoned and straightened her blouse. She waved her wand over her and Gus's hair to put it back in place.

"Thanks, I needed that from you." Gus said with a smirk. "Don't tell Draco."

"I won't, good-night Gus." Candie said as he left the empty study hall. She rubbed her necklace and thought, "Draco come to the study hall." A few minutes later, Draco was in the study hall sitting next to Candie. They talked for a little while, and then they were back at what they had been doing on the platform. Candie was getting a lot of this lately, first with Draco, then with Gus, and now with Draco again. She didn't think that kissing her two favorite guys would hurt, they both new the other loved her. After about half-an-hour, Draco stopped and looked into Candie's brilliant, blue-green eyes. Her blouse had come unbuttoned again, this time more than ever; she quickly started to button it again when Draco seized her hands. She looked at him with mysterious eyes; she stopped buttoning her blouse and just stared at him. He stared at her chest for a few minutes and decided that he had had enough. She buttoned her blouse and they headed back to the common room. She got ready for bed and got her list and quill out of her bag. The pulled the covers over her head and lit the end of her wand. She added:

10).can be mean to others**10). Great kisser**

11). He can be really cute at times

**12). Great kisser **

This made her feel good; they had finally had more than 2 really good things in common. She got to bed and didn't wake up until the next morning. She was happy she got to sleep in a little. She went down to the common room after getting dressed, she woke up her friends, and headed towards the guys dorms. She quietly opened the door and crept over to Draco's bedside. She kissed his warm cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up. It's me, Candie." She said smoothly. He slowly opened his eyes; his beautiful blue eyes glistened sleepily. He smiled at her and kissed her back. Candie went over to Gus's bedside and whispered in his ear. He lies still, and then he quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. Candie let out a small gasp, she didn't expect this. Gus rolled over on top of her and put his hands and knees by her side. He looked into her ocean colored eyes, leaned over and…

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco said furiously.

"What does it look like? I am going to kiss my girlfriend." Gus said with a little too much pride.

Draco pulled out his wand, "Your girlfriend! She is clearly mine. Get off of her or…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Candie cried. She pushed her self onto her elbows, kissed Gus and pushed him off of her, and then she ran over to Draco and kissed him. She stopped at the door and looked at the two slightly confused boys.

"You two gits better solve this one out yourselves. I have had enough of this; I can't stand it any more." Candie was in tears, she ran out of the dorm. Draco and Gus could hear her slam the portrait hole.

"Look what you've done now." Draco scolded Gus.

"Look what I've done? What about you?" Gus said with a flicker of fear in his voice. He couldn't do magic, he knew perfectly well Draco could do anything to him.

"Right, okay, what exactly have **I** done?" Draco smirked. "Everything was fine before **you** came along."

"I should say the same for you. Before Candie came **here**, we were happily together."

"Has she made out with you?" Draco thought this would stab Gus's heart.

"Actually, she has, last night." Gus said. "What about yourself?"

"Twice, she has." Draco said as he strutted over to Gus. "Has she said that she loves you?"

"Yes, and I assume she has said that to you too. She's cheating on us."

"No she's not; she just doesn't know what to do. She told me, she can't decide." Draco confessed.

"Who's going to go and find her? Do you want to?"

"Neither of us is; she will come back when she wants, when she cools off a bit."

Candie had come to the library; she thought this would be a good place to hide. She walked along the rows of books; she came to the row with the horticulture books. She laughed to herself when she came upon Neville. He was sitting on the floor with at least ten books sprawled out around him. She came closer and sat down next to him. She looked at his face, it was in awe. Neville is fascinated with plants. He looked in her eyes; he blushed, and returned to his books.

"Hi Neville, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, shouldn't you be with Draco." Neville sounded angry. "I mean, you are his _girlfriend_."

"No I'm not, I don't have a boyfriend. Right now, I don't even want one. I don't need you bring it up either."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… What's wrong?" Neville calked his head at Candie, "Are you crying?" Candie was crying, she had her head on his shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around him. He couldn't help but hug her back. He comforted her for a long while. Candie had stopped crying and Neville had put his books away. They walked around the school grounds for a long time. They talked about everything. It was nearly noon when Candie had noticed the time.

"Oh, no! I have to get back to the common room. I'm really sorry Neville." She gave him a hug and started off for the Slytherin common room.

"Candie, wait up!" Neville yelled after her. She turned around quickly. Neville came up to her, "Can I uh… kiss you good-bye?" Candie nodded. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He blushed and started to run away from her.

"Neville," She called.

"What?"

"That was the first time any one has ever **asked** me."

"Really? Draco has never asked?"

"I don't think so." Candie waved good-bye to Neville as he ran back to the castle. Candie turned around and headed towards the courtyard. She held her necklace in her fingers; she didn't notice that someone was trying to talk to her. It was Miranda, one of Candie's really good friends.

"Candie? Helllooo?" Miranda sang. She waved her hand in front of Candie's focused eyes. Candie jumped back startled.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me. How long have you been trying to get my attention?"

"Sorry…only for a few minutes. Where are you going? The common room is the other way."

"I am not exactly sure. I guess… I don't know?" Candie was confusing herself. "I just need time to think a few things threw. What's up with you?"

"I was wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade Village. The way Heather talks about it; sounds like fun."

"When do you want to go?"

"I could go and get Allyson, and then we could head down there, just the three of us." Miranda's brown eyes were excited. Candie agreed and they headed down to the common room to find Allyson.

"Where is everyone?" Candie asked aloud as they walked into a very empty common room.

"I don't know? They were all here when I left to come and find you."

"Let's check the dorms."

"Alright; I will look in our dorms, you can look in the guys' dorm." They searched the dorms but couldn't find anyone. Miranda and Candie were very suspicious.

"They wouldn't leave without us; would they?"

"No, they wouldn't. Why don't we send them an owl, maybe they will tell us where they are?"

"Send them an owl? How do you do that? Put it in a box with a postage stamp on it?"

"No!" Candie laughed. "To send someone an owl is to send them a letter. We use owls instead of postmen."

"Oh, that's kind of…weird."

"I thought so too, when I first came here." Candie went to her dorm and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag. She wrote to Draco asking where they were. Miranda and Candie went up to the owlry, and sent Hunter off with the letter.

Draco had led everyone down to the lake. They had been there for a while when he got the letter from Candie and Miranda. He scolded Gus for not leaving a note in the common room, so Miranda and Candie would know where everyone was. Just as Draco was sending his response; he noticed that the letter Candie had sent was on the back of her list. He read the list over and over. Heather had noticed him examining the piece of parchment and went to see what the matter was.

"What's so fascinating about that letter?" Heather asked playfully.

"Oh, uh…nothing, I was just…just examining…her hand writing." Draco stuttered as he noticed he was being watched. Heather thought he was acting a bit strange. Gus too had realized that Draco was acting funny. He glided over to Draco's side and peered at the parchment.

"What's this?" Gus said as he snatched the piece out of Draco's hand.

"It's rubbish, that's all." Draco tried to get it back but almost fell into the lake. Gus's eyes went wide; he looked from Draco to the list and back to Draco again.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Draco could sense Gus's anger. He nodded and they walked into the forest a little ways. Gus was acting normal until he turned around and yelled at Draco. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, this here; is a list that Candie made. It's a list of likes and dislikes. She's having a hard time deciding which one of us lucky blokes gets her."

"...Looks like your side is the better of the two." Gus was clearly taken away by this. "Wait, she has _great kisser _down for both of us."

"How would _she_ know if **you** were a great kisser?" Draco and Gus said in unison. Draco gave Gus a disgusting smirk. At this, Gus couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Draco and punched him straight in the jaw. Draco rolled off his back and was now on top of Gus, he pulled out his wand and…

**Hey hope you liked this chap. Sorry that it took SO long to post. If I don't get reviews you can't find out what happens next. I would LOVE to have suggestions. I want to know if I need to change anything. Please review or I will smack you…JK! Not really. I love ya'll. I have one word to say…REVIEW! That's one word right? LOL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, sorry about the last chapter kind of being so short. This chap was originally part of the last one. I was having a hard time posting chapter 14, so I thought I would shorten it. Hope you enjoy and review!**

Chapter Fifteen

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand and he flew off of Gus. Gus got up on his feet. He looked around for who had said the spell. He went over to Draco, who had hit the tree behind him, and helped him up. They walked around a little trying to find who had stopped them from continuing their fight. Candie emerged out from behind a tree, (Miranda was with the others by the lake). Candie eyes were murderous, she was definitely furious with the two boys.

"I thought I told you two gits to solve this one? Apparently, I hadn't made myself clear." Candie turned around and strutted back to her muggle friends. Draco and Gus glared at each other. Draco looking more disgusted than ever. Gus, well, he was trying to face his living fear, (Draco). Draco found his wand and they went back to the lake. Candie wasn't speaking to either of the boys. She ignored them completely.

"Candie won't talk to either of you until you solve the problem." Allyson said to the two. Then she whispered, "What did you do?" They informed her on what was going on; she shook her head, "No wonder she thinks you guys are gits."

Gus laughed a fake laugh that ended with a moan. "What are we going to do now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." Draco said as he rubbed his jaw, "Listen, I'm sorry about pulling my wand out at you." Gus said nothing; they shook hands and went over to Candie's side. Candie turned her back to them. Draco looked at Gus. Gus shrugged. Draco was on her right and Gus was on her left. They leaned in towards her and kissed her lightly on the cheeks. She blushed, and her eyes watered; she started to run away from the lake. She stopped a few minutes into her sprint. She turned around and saw Heather and Allyson running towards her. They suddenly stopped and look horrified.

"Candie run!" Heather screamed. Allyson looked as if she was trying to scream but couldn't. Candie slowly looked up. She let out a piercing scream; she had been so mad that she had forgotten about the Whomping Willow. The branches swung for her, she dodged a few; she was tired and couldn't keep up with herself. A thin branch came hurtling towards her and Candie wasn't fast enough. It felt like a whip, she screamed in pain, she was lying on her back and was struggling to get back up. A branch hit the ground inches away from her. She crawled as fast as she could; she grabbed on to the branch and straddled it. The branch flew high into the air, she screamed still, Heather and Allyson still watched horrified. Heather didn't know what to do. Soon; Draco came up next to Heather and saw what they were staring at.

His eyes went blurry, he was starting to cry, and he held up his wand and screamed, "Immobilious!"

Neville who had seen Candie flying through the air had run out to the Whomping Willow and had gotten there just as Draco had immobilized the tree. Draco hadn't thought before he had done this. The tree had stopped very suddenly and Candie was falling through the branches. Neville aimed his wand towards Draco and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Then he waved his wand over to Candie and yelled, "Windgardium Leviosa!" Candie stopped falling and floated down softly towards the ground as Neville guided his wand, and her. The spell Neville had performed on Draco was the Leg-Locker Curse. This was smart of Neville because as soon as Draco saw him; he started to curse Neville. When Neville performed the curse; Draco's legs locked together and he fell over loosing reach of his wand.

Candie landed on the ground and limped over to Neville; she hugged him and thanked him. Neville said good-bye and ran back towards the castle. He feared Draco would come after him. Candie then went over to Draco and performed a counter-curse on him. His legs sprang apart and he stood up immediately; Candie hugged him and thanked him also. Heather, Gus, Lindsay, Miranda, and Allyson stood there and watched the still tree. Lindsay, Miranda, and Gus had come to the scene when they heard Candie's ear splitting screams.

Miranda and Allyson took Candie up to the hospital wing. They told Madam Pomfrey what had happened. She had said Candie had a broken ankle. Candie was surprised when she saw Goyle in the bed next to her.

"I thought he was released today." Candie said as Madam Pomfrey settled Candie's ankle on a few pillows.

"I think he will be, later on tonight. He needs rest."

"Why was he out so early in the morning alone?"

"He was following someone…wanted to know where they were going. He had said something about people on brooms. He was following people on brooms. I guess he wasn't watching where he was going because he ran straight into the tree. Poor bloke." Madam Pomfrey said as she looked over at the sleeping Goyle. She fixed Candie up with a healing potion and told her to wait a few hours before she left.

Goyle suddenly awoke. He saw Candie on the bed next to his. He sat up, "What are you doing here?" he said astonished.

"I had the same kind of accident as you, except I wasn't knocked out cold." Goyle laughed a little. "Why were you out on the grounds so early in the morning? Why were you following Draco and me?" Candie was now whispering.

"I was already up; I wanted to make sure that Draco wasn't going to make you do something you didn't want to do. I was, protecting you, I guess."

"I'm not a child; I can handle things. He knows I am strong enough to say no. But why did you have to follow us? Why didn't you just tell Draco to respect me?"

"Draco hasn't been listening to me since my father was here. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry Candie; I'm not so sure about Draco now, before I was fine because I didn't know you were my sister."

"You are being over protective. I admire that, but please, don't." Candie laughed. Her eyes glistened and were a bright blue-silver now. Goyle stared at Candie for what seemed forever. He blushed and asked Madam Pomfrey a question. She nodded and hurried towards her office. Candie looked confused; her head was calked to one side as she watched Madam Pomfrey glide away.

"It's this medicine I have to take; it helps me stay focused on what's happening. If I don't take it, I loose track of what's going on around me. I guess the tree hit me in the head awfully hard." Madam Pomfrey came back with his medicine, and Goyle was fine again. They talked for a really long time. Madam Pomfrey examined Candie's ankle.

"A few more minutes I think. You will walk on that ankle like it hadn't even broken."

Candie was surprised, "It takes months for a broken ankle to heal; and you are saying that I will be able to walk on it in a few minutes?"

"Ah! But you are in the Wizarding World; people can fix broken bones in a heart beat."

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey can do anything." Goyle smiled gratefully. Madam Pomfrey blushed and gave Candie another dose of the healing potion.

It was nearly dark when Candie was released. Goyle was released at the same time, so they headed over to the Great Hall for dinner. They met up with their friends, ate their dinner happily, and headed back to the common room. Draco took a hold of Candie's hand. He pulled her into the common room, and they sat and talked for a long time by the fire.

"So what's this with you and Neville?" Candie carefully asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Draco said with a small smirk. "Neville is practically a squib, he doesn't belong here. This school is for witches and wizards, not _squibs_." Draco was fierce. "

"What's the difference? I mean I didn't even know I was a witch until _your_ father came to my door. Besides, Neville knows just as much magic as anyone else here at the school. Well, maybe except for the teachers." Candie paused. "Is that the only reason why you two don't get along?"

"Yes." Draco lied. Candie looked at him angrily. "Okay, okay, I know I can't lie to you. No, I've liked picking on him ever since my first year here."

"Why is that?"

"I honestly haven't any idea."

Candie laughed, "I think you have a very good idea Draco." Candie was trying hard not to give in. The pure look Draco had made her heart sink lower and lower every time. "If he is such a squib then how was he able to rescue me from that bloody tree?"

"Pure luck! He wouldn't have been able to do anything if I hadn't immobilized the tree."

"Uh-huh!" Candie laughed a high laugh (this laugh is in "Newsies"). "When you did that, I practically fell the rest of the way. Neville saved me from actually hitting the ground. And here you are putting him down?"

"Listen, I just don't want you do get into any more problems as it is. You already have two blokes fighting over you in the first place; do you really need another?" Draco said this quietly. Candie's eyes turned red, she stood up and ran to her dorm. Draco knew he had done something wrong when Candie had slammed the door so hard that it made the ground vibrate. He sighed; he lowered his head and walked out of the common room.

"I need time to think things over." Draco said to himself. "Candie is having a hard time deciding what to do." Draco walked around the school grounds. About half an hour later, "I got it!"

**Hey hope you liked this chap. Sorry that it took SO long to post. If I don't get reviews you can't find out what happens next. I would LOVE to have suggestions. I want to know if I need to change anything. Please review or I will smack you…JK! Not really. I love ya'll. I have one word to say…REVIEW! That's one word right? LOL!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey ya'll! I wanna sing a song to yooooou. Could you please, please, please review? I love that, if you don't know what that's from; it's Third Day. Guess what the name of the song is called… "Sing a Song." I revised it though. Hope you like this chappie. Hint-hint please Review.

Chapter Sixteen

Draco ran around the school; he was looking for… Once he found them…

"Okay here's the plan…" Draco told them. "You have to convince Candie… Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yeah…Uh…No. It would be nice if you told us your plan and not just say 'You have to convince Candie…' And then ask if we understand. What do we have to convince Candie?"

"Oh, sorry. I was adding affect to the moment." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Please don't." (Okay I will tell you who is talking now).

"Okay, so could you tell us what is going on now?" Miranda asked impatiently. Usually she is patient, but Draco was making her frustrated.

"Alright, fine. I want you to pick a hand, what ever the name is on the piece of parchment is the person who you will have to convince Candie to like." Draco said this as he showed them the pieces of parchment with names on them. "I want you all to take turns choosing. Two of you will have to share one name, is that okay? And since there are three names, whoever doesn't get the last name I will send to Caitlyn." They nodded, "Allyson and Miranda, you go first."

"Okay, your right hand." Draco opened his right hand. On the piece read:

Neville Longbottom

"Okay next, Heather and Lindsay." They chose the right hand also. This time the piece read:

Draco Malfoy

"Okay, that means I will send Caitlyn the directions and she will try to convince Candie to like Gus."

"Poor Caitlyn." Heather said laughing.

"So do you understand what I am talking about now?"

"Yeah, when do we have to convince Candie?" Allyson asked.

"Well I was hoping tonight. Maybe; if Caitlyn sends her letter back in time."

"I guess we should get started. Come on Lindsay, let's go to the common room with Draco and ask him questions." Heather looked at Draco, "Is that okay Draco?" Heather winked at him.

"What's wrong Heather? Do you have something in your eye?" Draco said with a playful smirk. Heather walked off with Lindsay to the common room leaving Draco to follow behind them.

"I get it!" Lindsay shouted on their way to the common room. She was laughing now about a comment that was about half an hour ago, (the one where Heather said, "Poor Caitlyn.")

Draco sent off his owl to Caitlyn explaining the plan and hoping to get her answer back soon. He went over to where Lindsay and Heather sat on the couch; he saw that they were already half-way done with their list.

"How's it going ladies?" Draco said pushing his blonde hair back with his fingers.

"Fine." Heather said shortly. Lindsay looked from Heather to Draco, and then back to Heather again. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to their list.

"Do you need to ask me any questions?"

"No." Heather said again a little firmer. Draco backed off and went to go and find Miranda and Allyson.

Miranda and Allyson had successfully found Neville. They got him to sit down and answer their simple questions. They were almost finished when Draco had come up to the three of them. Neville started to get up to run but Draco caught hold of his arm.

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco said quietly. Neville slightly nodded and they walked over to the edge of the courtyard.

"Look, I can explain…" Neville hesitated to say. "I met Candie up in the owlery and we got to talking and found that we had a lot in common."

"Yeah, okay, that's great. But…" Draco stopped, "Wait, what exactly the both of you had in common?"

"Well I don't think I am supposed to tell you. We kind of promised not to tell anyone." Neville looked straight into Draco's eyes.

"Well anyways, you seem like a nice bloke. No wonder Candie always thinks of you. I mean she must see something in you that others don't." Draco rambled.

"I know what that is. It's experience." Neville confessed.

Draco looked down at his feet. He noticed how strange they looked in the afternoon light. He was fixed to the patterns of light streaking the top of his shoes. Neville bent over and waved his hand in front of Draco's face. Draco blinked and lifted his head. They walked around the castle grounds and got to know each other a little bit better.

Secretly, Draco still hated Neville, but wanted to get to know him, just in case Candie was convinced to choose him. He told Neville about the plan he had to convince Candie. Neville thought of the plan clever, and fair. The sky was growing to be a dark blue color as they bade each other good bye.

Later that night after they had had dinner, Draco wrote a letter to Neville explaining how he still doesn't like him. He likes him a little more than hew did, but not much. He sent the letter and headed down to the common room, (oblivious about how much Draco might have hurt Neville's feelings, all though he didn't care). About a half an hour later he started the "Convince Candie Act". He had just gotten a letter from Caitlyn when he had explained the concept to Candie.

"So, we are going to try and convince you to like a certain guy. All you have to do is mark down how much you thought we convinced you." Heather instructed as she handed Candie a quill and a piece of parchment. Candie got comfortable; she leaned back and listened to what all of them had to say. She marked down how good they all had convinced her, (through the numbers one to ten, ten being totally convinced). After Heather and Lindsay went up, Allyson and Miranda went up. Then finally Draco read Caitlyn's letter. Draco didn't know Gus was standing in a dark corner listening to the whole entire "Convince Candie Act".

Draco made a slight bow and sat close to Candie. Candie was marking her score when Gus stepped out of the darkness.

"So how is everything here?" Gus looked distinctly at Candie.

Candie stared into his eyes and answered, "Fine, what about you?"

"Actually, I was wondering what everyone was doing." Gus looked at the rest of the girls and then long at Draco. Draco stood up and explained what they were doing. He was going on and on about how brilliant his plan was. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Heather staring at him. He cleared his throat, sat next to Candie, and kissed her lightly on the neck.

Candie stood up, "I think I am going to go and find Pansy, Heather would you like to come with?" Heather nodded and they headed out of the common room.

"So what's new with you?" Candie asked tersely.

Heather looked shocked by this question, "Uh- nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know. I just thought we could talk about something. So I thought asking you what was new would be a good conversation starter. Apparently I was wrong."

"Sorry, have you ever liked someone but know that they already have a girlfriend? And you don't want to break them up because the girlfriend is your best friend?"

"Well, I can relate to the first part of it. But I can't relate to the second."

"I am kind of going through that. Could you help me in any way?"

"I don't know? I could try? What do you need my help with?" At this, Heather leaped at Candie hugging her rather tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Heather cried. "I knew you would help me. So when can I go out with him?"

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? Go out with whom?"

"Go out with Draco of course. I love him!" Heather jumped up and down again hugging Candie.

"You didn't say anything about having me set up a date for you. He doesn't even know you and you him. How can you love him?"

"He's so hot!"

"I think you're infatuated, not in love."

"So when can I go out with him?" Heather said excited.

"Listen, you can't go out with—," Heather's eyes were big. "Okay, but I have to ask him first." Heather screamed with happiness. Candie touched her neck, she searched for her necklace. Then she searched her pockets, she couldn't find it.

Heather and Candie found Pansy. They accidentally ran into her while she was making out with Goyle. Goyle was extremely embarrassed. He pleaded Candie not to tell their father. Pansy on the other hand, didn't let go of Goyle's arm. Her hair was messed up and her blouse was twisted. She kept pulling back on his arm saying that they should go back to what they were doing. She was also half upset that Candie and Heather interrupted them. She didn't say a word to them as they walked through the corridors.

They headed back to the common room and Candie went up to her room, she searched her bed, bag, trunk, and even Emmy's cage. She still couldn't find her necklace. She asked every one if they had seen it. Most of their answers were, "What are you talking about," or "Who the heck are you?" One guy even said, "The only thing I found lately was you." Candie immediately stopped asking random people after that. She sadly told Draco that she had lost the necklace.

Draco looked shocked, "But while you were with Heather I was talking to you through the necklace."

"That probably wasn't me talking back." Candie said as she looked around the cold common room.

Spring Break was almost over, Candie still hadn't decided which guy she was convinced to like. She had got up the nerve to ask Draco if he would go out with Heather. Surprised, he said he would do it for **her**. Candie had told Heather and she set the date for that afternoon. Heather was very excited; she hugged Candie a million times that morning.

"Don't worry Candie. I will tell you exactly what happened. Remember, _I_ am doing this for _you_, because you asked me to." He kissed her lightly and left with Heather.

Candie took the rest of the lot to Hogsmeade Village. They bought candy, butterbeers, and Zonko's products. They fooled around and had a lot of fun. Miranda and Allyson were amazed; they had no idea that the wizarding world could be so much fun. They headed back to the common room. Gus quietly went to his dorm and wasn't heard of for a few minutes.

"I am going to go check on Gus. I'll be right back." Candie headed up the stairs and knocked softly on the door. Gus opened it slightly and invited her in. "Is anything wrong Gus? You've been really quiet lately." Gus had told her that everything was fine but one little problem. He pulled out a small box from underneath his four poster bed. He then handed the box to her. Candie stared at him confused. Gus motioned to her to open it.

Candie lifted the lid off of the box. She gasped as she saw her necklace wrapped in cloth. "Why did you take this from me?" Candie said a bit taken back.

"I wanted you to notice me. I thought that taking this from you would be a good way to get your attention. You asked everyone but me if they had seen it. My plan hadn't worked."

"All you had to do was ask to talk to me. I am always happy to talk to you alone. Stealing something from me isn't going to make me like you more either." Candie scolded. Gus looked down at his hands. Candie could tell he was sorry. She took his hands in hers and looked directly into his eyes. She forgave him for his actions and left his dorm. She put her necklace on as she was walking down the stairs. She rubbed it and asked Draco, "Is everything alright?"

Suddenly his voice came into her head, startling her, "I could be better, Heather talks _a lot_. I am having fun, but I feel awkward. She likes to flirt, laugh, and sing."

Candie laughed to herself and kept talking to Draco, "That's Heather for you. She so much fun, do you like her?"

"Yeah but—Sorry I got to go, She's getting frustrated because I'm spacing out. I love you. Bye."

Miranda and Allyson were playing with their Zonko's products. Lindsay was doing something with her hair. Candie walked over to Lindsay and tapped her on the shoulder. Lindsay flipped her hair upwards and combed through it with her fingers. Candie stood in shock. Lindsay had dyed her hair. Redheaded Lindsay was now brunette, (more of auburn because her hair was a red-blonde, adding the brown made it have a red tinge).

"How do you like it?" Lindsay asked as she modeled it for Candie.

"I love it! I have to get use to it, but it looks great."

"Thank you. My mom sent me the kit and I just couldn't wait. Look, isn't the guy on the box so hot?" Lindsay handed the box to Candie. The box had a fairly handsome bloke on it.

"I don't think my mum would let me dye my hair." Candie laughed as she handed the box back to Lindsay.

Draco ran through the portrait whole, soon after him, Heather ran through it. Her eyes were happy. She skipped around the room slightly ungraceful as she tripped over the end of the stairs. Draco ran over to Candie's side, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Help" into her ear.

Heather skipped to Candie's other side and said, "Thank you so much for letting me go out with Draco, I had so much fun." Heather ran up to her dorm humming, she was singing something about being in love again. Candie knew it was infatuation after that.

"Listen Draco, you have to tell her you're her friend. She is taking this way to seriously."

"Funny thing, I was just going to ask you to do that for me." Draco dodged Candie's playful blow at his head.

"I'm not doing anything! This isn't my problem. Now go!" Candie was trying not to laugh. She smiled as he turned his back on her and started headed up the stairs to Heather's dorm.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Wh-whoa!" Draco shouted as he fell down the enchanted stairs. Candie laughed and ran to help him to his feet. She kissed and hugged him. She apologized for tricking him and went up the stairs to fetch Heather for Draco.

Heather, who was still singing, was sitting on her bed writing in her journal. Candie slowly sat next to her friend and said, "Heather, uh… Draco wishes to see you in the common room. He needs to tell you something really important."

"Is he in love with me too?" Heather fell backwards onto a fluffy pillow.

"Well, that's what he wants to talk to you about, but don't get your hopes up too high." Candie said as she opened the door for Heather. Heather checked herself in the mirror, which told her that she looked lovely, (talking mirror). She slid down the stair's rail and met up with Draco by the evening fire. She was humming loudly and skipped around the couch to sit next to Draco. Draco scooted over so that there was no room left on the couch. Heather frowned and sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Candie said you wanted to talk to me about something." Heather said as she fiddled with her beautiful blonde hair.

"Well actually I wanted to show you…" Draco said as he reached into his pocket.

"Show me! Show me how?" Heather's eyes gleamed. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a few words and then all of a sudden a picture of two, lime green, slightly transparent snakes burst out of his wand. The picture was made out of smoke. He told Heather to watch carefully as he blew softly on the picture.

Heather was slightly disappointed; she thought he meant something else. She watched without blinking, and noticed how graceful this message was. Heather's mood changed, instead of being disappointed, she was awed.

The two snakes moved to Draco's soft blows. They formed a story; the story of the time they had together that day. The snakes slithered around; the one snake resembled Heather flirting with Draco. The other snake was acting annoyed by the flirting snake. Heather had gotten the idea that Draco didn't like her as much as she liked him. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off of the picture. Draco went over to the other side of the picture and blew it towards Heater. The snakes floated around her head giving her the same message as before, but it seemed to be stronger. Heather could smell the sent of the smoke, it was a vanilla bean sent. Heather loved the sent of vanilla. She was drowned in it. She felt light-headed and slumped into her seat. She closed her eyes, and passed out.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Draco whispered. He bent down next to Heather and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry heather, but I don't love you, you are my friend, and I don't want that to go any further than that. Please don't think of me as a git, just as a friend who wants nothing more than his friend to find the right person, which if I may add, is not me." He kissed Heather lightly on the forehead and left her there to sleep on the couch.

"How did it go?" Candie asked later that evening in Draco's dormitory.

"She took it pretty well, mind you, she was knocked out." Draco said. Candie gave him a _what-did-you-do_ kind of look. Draco explained his little theory and told her that Heather would wake up and only remember what Draco had whispered into her ear.

Candie and Allyson went down to the common room in the middle of the night to try and wake up Heather. Lindsay didn't come because she threatened to throw a brick at their heads. Miranda didn't come because she was dreaming about her boyfriend, they could tell because she was saying things in her sleep. Pansy didn't come either; well she might have if she had come back from Goyle's dorm by now. They two girls slipped quietly down the stairs and over to the couch where Heather lay. Candie bent down next to the bed and tapped her lightly on the head. Then Allyson tried to roll Heather off of the couch.

"It feels like she's dead." Allyson said frustrated at the fact that she couldn't budge Heather's limp body off the couch.

"Here, I'll take her legs and you take her arms; we'll drag her off the couch together."

Allyson sighed, "Why can't you just wave your wand and pop her to her bed? You are a witch." Candie laughed, she had sort of forgotten about that. So she did as suggested, which made their job a lot easier. She took out her wand and mumbled a short spell that made heather rise off the couch exactly how she was. Her feet heading for the dorm, Candie guided Heather up the stairs, and to her bed. Then Allyson and Candie went to bed themselves after trying once more to wake Heather.

The next morning Heather was the first one up. She woke Candie up and they walked down to the courtyard. The courtyard was covered with a thin layer of ice. The frost was making them cold and they hurried to the library.

Heather mentioned her weird experience to Candie as they traveled the stairs, "I had the weirdest dream. Draco told me how he felt about me, he said he only liked me as a friend, isn't that silly?"

Candie looked down at her feet, "Actually what he said was true. It was his way of telling you that he didn't like you as much as you thought he did. He knocked you out with a spell to make you dream what he was telling you. You can't say he didn't say it to your face because, technically he did." Heather looked shocked and confused, but she took Candie's word for it.

"So the whole time I was asleep I was dreaming what he was telling me? He knocked me out?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he did."

"I bet he wanted to knock me out." Heather said deeply.

"I don't think he _wanted_ to knock you out, I think he wanted to get it done and over with without any crying or fighting."

"I wouldn't have cried; what does he think I am a baby?" Heather laughed and then was serious again. At her own thought, she was mad, "He does think I'm a baby doesn't he!"

"I don't―"

"I can't believe he would think of me as a baby! Wait 'til I get hold of him! I'll kill him!"

"Heather! He just―"

"He doesn't care about me! How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid! And he does―" Candie was getting tired of being interrupted. She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Patrificous Totalous!" Heather's body froze up and she fell straight backwards. Candie hoisted Heather's body up and leaned it against a near tree. "Listen, Draco didn't want to knock you out, he doesn't think you're a baby, he does care about you, and you're not stupid. Oh, and other thing, you're not going to kill him. Remember he has a wand and can use it in very bad ways. Now, I am going to take this curse off of you, and when I do, I don't want you to be angry anymore. If you don't calm down I will put a different curse on you." Candie lifted her wand again and muttered the counter-curse; Heather sprang back to life and hugged Candie. Candie comforted her and they headed back to the castle for breakfast.

The break had gone by really fast, Heather and the gang were packing their bags, (well Candie had waved her wand and all of their belongings had gone to their bags themselves). Candie helped them get their things down to the common room; after she did she went to go help Gus. She went up to the guys' dorm and knocked a few times.

Draco opened the door, "Watch out for Goyle, he and Pansy are at it again."

"Oh brilliant." Candie said grimly as she stepped over Goyle and Pansy, who were lying on the floor. She worked her way over to Gus's four-poster. She sat on the bed and asked him if he needed any help.

He answered, "No! Why would I need you're help, I can do it by myself. Thanks anyway, Mother." Gus spoke strictly.

"I'm not your mother, nor would I want to be. All I want to be is your friend, and know that I am. Besides, I have finally made a decision about who I want to be a girlfriend to, and it's not you." Candie stomped out of the dorm. She grabbed her broom and stormed outside.

Candie ran all the way to the field. She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground with so much force she almost fell off. She wobbled a little and sped off towards the lake. She landed near the waterbed, and fell back onto the soft green grass. She cried out for help as she didn't know what to do. She decided that she couldn't be heard and started to cry her heart out. She cried about all of her problems out loud. She had stopped crying after a few minutes and wandered over to the very edge of the lake. She looked into the crystal-clear water. She sifted the soft water through her hands. Candie loves to swim, no one was around, and the water was so beautiful and warm. Candie decided to take a short swim.

"What could happen?" Candie thought aloud, "I'll only be a few minutes." She waved her wand gracefully over herself and was now in a perfect-fitting, teal bikini with short board shorts over the bikini bottom. She also performed another small spell the made her curly, long, naturally highlighted, brown hair waterproof. She walked slowly out in to the depths of the water. She finally came to the middle where the waterbed drops. She performed two more small spells making her eyes being able to see under water, and her lungs being able to breathe. Now, with a bubble over her nose and mouth, Candie dived deep into the lake. She swam through the strange underwater plants and came to a beautiful scene…

**Want to know what happens next? Just review and you will! Hope you liked it! And for all of you who waited for the fourteenth chapter, thanx for waiting. FanFic was giving me a hard time with posting it. **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that it's probably one of my favourites. Sorry, (to ya'll who know what I am talking about); Heather isn't going to have Draco in THIS story. I am making another story where Heather does get Draco though, so tune into that one once I get it posted. It just doesn't work for this story. I am also sorry if, (for those of you who know what I am talking about) you think Heather is a desperate girl who wants Draco and nothing else. Heather is only a _name_ I am using; I am not using my friend's personality, which would be scary. Please forgive me! It had to be said. Please, please review!

Chapter Seventeen

It was a city underwater; there were archways and buildings. Candie swam a little closer. A creature jumped out at her, threatening her to leave.

"Why can't I stay? This place you live in is beautiful. Please let me pass." Candie said this as politely as she could; noticing the spear the creature had in his hand, or was it a her. The creature seemed to like her flattering and welcomed her through. Candie was welcome by these creatures. She said curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

"We are mermaids. Would you mind me showing you around?"

"No, not at all." Candie said happily. Yet she wasn't sure she could trust these people. She followed the mermaid to one of the buildings. "By the way, my name is Candie."

"Wonderful to finally meet someone from above the ground, my name is Corri." The mermaid shrieked with laughter. This scared Candie even more. Could she trust them?

Corri took Candie inside a building that looked a lot like the Hogwarts Castle, (just underwater). She introduced Candie to everyone she passed giving them a sly look. They finally came to an opening; there were four thrones in the front of them. In one of the biggest thrones, there sat a rather handsome merman, he looked about Candie's age, he had brown, long hair, he had a strong chest, and brilliant brown eyes, on top of his head he wore a crown of gold, (he reminded Candie a lot of the skater guys in California). Candie suspected he was the king. The other chairs were full except for the other big chair next to the King.

Corri brought Candie up to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the thrones. "Stay here; let me ask the Price if he would like to meet you."

Candie stayed where she was as she watched Corri swim up to the Price. Candie thought to herself, "He's a price, and he's hot, why doesn't he have a Princess?"

Corri motioned Candie to come; she did as told and was now looking into those beautiful eyes of the Price. "This is Tony, he is our prince. Tony, this is Candie." Tony held out his hand, Candie smiled and took his greeting. Tony caught her eye contact and didn't break away from it for a few minutes.

"I am glad to have met someone as beautiful as you." Tony said smiling, "Corri, bring my guest her gift." Corri swam off into the depths of the palace.

"Gift? I don't want a gift. I was just going for a swim and ran into this beautiful city."

"That's what is so perfect about this incident. I have found my princess, and hope that she will never leave." Tony pulled Candie closer to his side.

"If you have a princess I should leave. You might not want her seeing me with you. She might uh…do something to me." Candie looked around the room for a princess.

Tony laughed, "I meant you. You are my princess. You wandered into my midst and are now my princess."

"I thought your father would have chosen some mermaid for you." Candie asked as she thought of fairy tale books that she had read when she was younger.

"My mother and father are dead. The reason why I look more human that merperson is because my mother was exactly like you. My father, the king, was exactly like everyone else here in the castle." Candie looked around at the creatures. "My father told me on his deathbed that I should rule the kingdom, and that when a young human girl wondered down here out of curiosity, she shall become my princess." Tony looked beyond Candie; Corri was coming down the corridors with a box. The box had crystals and shells all around the edges. The color of the box was aquamarine, one of Candie's favorite colors. Corri handed the box to Tony. Tony held the box in front of him and said, "This gift is for my princess, the beautiful Candie." Tony pulled off the top of the box, Candie gasped; it was a beautiful silver crown with green emeralds, aquamarine gems, and beautiful, little shells on it. It was delicate and shiny, Candie was definitely impressed.

Tony took the crown and placed it lightly on Candie's head. Then Tony took a bottle of, what looked like potion, from Corri and handed it to Candie. "Drink this potion and you will become a beautiful mermaid for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have to wear that bubble all the time, you would be able to breathe, and―" He stopped and listened. "What's that noise?"

Candie listened, "Its Gus!" She looked at Tony, who looked at her with a _who-is-this-guy_ kind of look. "He's my muggle friend who came to visit me over break at Hogwarts." Tony nodded and went back to telling her about the potion. Candie however wasn't interested anymore; she was looking up at the sun through the lakes clear water.

"Candie, if you take this potion you will be able to live underwater with me and my people."

Candie was back to listening to Tony again and said, "Is there any way I can be a mermaid in the lake but not above the ground?"

This caught Tony's interest, "What do you mean? You don't want to be a mermaid out of water, only in water?"

"Exactly, I mean I still have to go to school and be with my friends. You understand don't you? Can you make a potion that transforms me into a mermaid only in this lake's water, and then above the ground I am still human?"

"I am not always in this lake. See that tunnel over there?" Tony pointed to a dark tunnel with sea-green gates. "I live there during the summer."

"What if you made the potion make me a mermaid if I were in any of the lakes you go to, and everywhere else I am human?"

"I can do that. Corri change this potion as fast as you can to fit Princess Candie's needs."

"Yes your majesty, I will be only but a minute." Corri answered as she bowed. A few minutes later Corri returned with a bottle full of a different red-like potion. She handed the potion back to Tony and left the room. Tony once again told Candie about the potion and handed it to her. Candie held her breathe, popped her bubble, and drank the potion. She had full trust in Tony, and thought that if she did this she would be able to breathe after she had taken the potion.

"Wait a few seconds after you have taken it." Tony said. Candie was struggling to hold her breath. Candie looked down at her hands, they were webbing, and her feet were growing together and turning into a fish tail. The searing pain of this event made her scream. She sucked in water and couldn't breathe, she gasped for breath, her hands were stinging, and her legs felt numb. She tried to wiggle her toes, but only a fish tail whipped around. Then her neck felt as if it had been shot, she felt the sides of her neck, small slits were forming. Gradually she could take in breath, after a few more painful minutes the transforming had stopped. She was beautiful; her tail was a metallic blue-green with a shimmering teal when she moved. Her hair had stayed pretty much the same except for the small gems and shells embedded into it. Her chest still had her bikini on it, but wasn't covering much anymore.

"What did this potion do to me?" Candie thought as she clutched her breast. "My bikini doesn't cover what it's supposed to be covering, it's like I've been inflated or something." She remember that she had her wand and pulled it out, she waved it over herself muttering a short spell which covered her exposed skin. Now, that she was more comfortable, she looked up at Tony, (who must have seen her cover her chest because his face was a little disappointed).

Corri swam up to Candie and whispered, "Sorry, that's a side affect to the potion since it was changed. I can give you this and it would fix that problem." Corri held a pink bottle with another potion in it. Candie nodded and drank the potion happily. Her chest went back to normal and she fixed her bikini top again.

Candie looked up and could still hear Gus calling for her. She thanked Tony for his generosity and started to swim away. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him. He looked into her eyes and said, "I thank you. If you would only let me kiss you good-bye? I hope that you will come often, and tell not a soul about this kingdom." Tony put his forehead on hers and kissed her lightly on the nose.

Candie laughed, "You may kiss me good-bye." Tony's eyes lit up and he kissed her on the lips for a long minute. Candie smiled and thanked Tony once more and headed towards the surface of the water.

Candie got to the ledge that she had dived off of. She climbed the rocky side, and quietly emerged from the water. As she did this, she could feel her hands and legs return to normal. She felt her legs spring apart as her waist touched the air. She quickly ran out of the waterbed and snuck up on Gus.

"Hello!" Candie shouted excitedly. This startled Gus and he fell backwards into the water. Candie gasped, and she laughed as she helped Gus out of the water. As she pulled him up she noticed his eyes weren't fixed on hers, but her chest. Candie cleared her throat and Gus looked up at her. "Like the view?"

"Oh! Uh…Sorry." Gus said ashamed. "We were all looking for you, its time to head over to the platform. Why do you have a crown on your head?"

"I guess I better change." Candie said as she started pulling down her board shorts. She ignored Gus's comment on the crown.

"Hey! Watch it! Guy here!" Gus said as he shielded his eyes.

Candie laughed, "I was getting my wand; I wasn't going to change in front of you."

"I knew that. What were you doing in your bikini anyways?" Gus asked as Candie waved her wand over herself, changing into regular street clothes. She took the crown off her head and carefully put it in her pocket.

"I wanted to take a swim; it would take all of my anger away."

"And did it take all your anger away?"

"It did…For now." Candie looked at the water; she longed to return to Tony.

"I'm sorry Candie; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings back at the castle. Who are you going to be a girlfriend to? You told me it wasn't me. Is that true?" Gus took Candie's hand and they walked over to the platform.

"I still don't know really. You just made me upset, and I thought threatening you would make you stop." Candie looked into Gus's eyes, "I was wrong."

"How many guys are after you now?"

"Well, you, Draco, and Neville." Candie looked down. She didn't mention Tony.

"Draco really loves you."

"I know that. And you love me to." Candie answered laconically.

"You better believe it." Gus laughed as he hugged Candie around the waist. He kissed her on the cheek softly and they reached the platform after a few minutes.

"You might want to let go of me. If Draco sees you, you're dead." Gus removed his hand away from Candie with a disappointed look. He didn't want to leave her again.

"When will I see you again, over the summer?" Gus sadly said.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I hope to see you soon." Candie gave Gus one long, last kiss. Looked into his eyes and said, "I will always be with you."

"And I you." Gus loaded his trunk onto the train while Candie said good-bye to her other friends. Then he went over and talked to Draco for the last few minutes.

Candie didn't want any of her friends to leave, "Allyson, Lindsay, Miranda, I want you all to write to me, you hear? I will right back, tell me about everything that is going on in California." Candie looked over to Gus, "Use your quill, remember the one you gave me? Write to me with it during summer school or something." Then Candie went over to Heather, "I am still really sorry about you and Draco, are you mad at me?"

"No, how could I be mad at my best friend? Besides, you are a witch, no telling what you could do to me."

"I don't think I would do anything to you. Except for miss you. Give Caitlyn a hug for me and tell her that it wasn't as much fun as before because she wasn't here with us; if you can remember all of that. I want every one to promise write to me, okay?"

"Yes dear, we all promise." Gus said with a loving look. They climbed onto the train and slipped out of site. Candie and Draco stayed until the train was far enough away that it couldn't be heard.

"Gus is a cool guy, of course you know. He loves you a lot too." Draco said looking down. They were heading back to the castle.

Candie caught Draco's gaze and said, "He said the same for you, about you loving me."

"He did, did he? What do you think?"

"I don't know, I don't think I will ever be sure."

"Your friends are one of the greatest things that have ever happened to me. I am glad that the one I love has friends that love back. I still feel really bad about Heather though."

"I'm sure she will get over it, she really did like you though."

"I liked her too, but I just felt weird with her. I guess having you in my heart makes me have a guilt-gut when I go out with other girls." Candie laughed and kissed Draco lightly.

As they drew nearer Candie remembered Tony. "I guess I will see him tomorrow. If I can wait that long." Candie thought. She felt guilty, what would happen if Draco found out about Tony?

"What's on your mind?" Draco asked as he looked into Candie's green eyes.

"Nothing." Candie lied. "What about you?"

"I want to know what's going on in your life, preferably your heart." Draco hugged Candie around the waist.

"What do you mean, 'preferably your heart'?"

"I mean I want to know what's going on with your life emotionally."

"Oh, well in that case. Everything!" Candie rambled on and on about her troubles, (never mentioning Tony). Draco listened carefully. He asked questions and comforted her.

They finally reached the castle gates and they ended their conversation. They quietly walked through the corridors, and headed down to their common room. They were hungry and tired. Candie missed her friends already. She said good-night to Draco and went up to bed. Draco however didn't feel like going to sleep yet.

Draco looked around for Pansy. He found her with Goyle in the study hall. Pansy was rather mad at Draco for interrupting; by the way she cursed at him. Draco didn't feel the least bit sorry for her though.

"Can you do something for me Pansy? It's really important." Draco said seriously.

Pansy caught on fast, "Sure, what's up?" she whispered. Draco told her his plan and she accepted willingly.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'll be back in a second." Pansy tiptoed to Candie's dorm and quietly slipped inside. Pansy was about to enter Candie's dream. Draco wanted to know what Candie was really thinking.

Candie was dreaming of Tony, (along with Draco). She was underwater with Tony, not even knowing Pansy about to enter her dream. Pansy tried to stay quiet; the mermaids weren't as pleasant as the sounded. The creatures that they were were rather ugly. Pansy did notice the guy Candie was with and agreed that he was pretty hot.

Candie's dream was about Draco and Tony fighting over her. She was screaming at them to stop. Candie was on her knees crying and then Neville came into the dream. He was there comforting her and making her laugh and feel better. Neville left the scene, Tony and Draco calmed down but still gave each other horrible smirks. Gus then came into the dream, he was wearing a tux and the underwater castle had turned into a ballroom. Tony was now gone and Draco was fighting with Gus. Candie, who was now in a beautiful dress, was being ignored. She tried to get their attention, but ended up getting frustrated, and was once again on the floor crying. Neville came into the Dream and comforted her, again. The scene changed into the common room. Then, to Pansy's surprise, Pansy and Candie's muggle friends came into the dream. Her friends didn't look very cheerful though. They sat together at a table and watched Candie, who was now kissing Draco. Gus, who had left the dream, emerged from the darkness and punched Draco straight in the nose.

Pansy watched closely and she saw Goyle come into the dream, he said, "hello" to Candie, and nudged the 'dream Pansy' on the shoulder. 'Dream Pansy' left smiling, holding Goyle's hand, and kissing him over and over again. Pansy then noticed Candie's expression of disgust as they walked out of the dream. Heather, Miranda, Allyson, Lindsay, and Caitlyn came over to Candie, who was now alone. The scene was now at Hogsmeade; the whole lot of the girls were laughing and talking. They looked as if they were having so much fun. They were in the joke shop, and HoneyDuke's Candy shop. The muggles disappeared and Candie was alone in the common room with Draco. Now, Pansy was really surprised, Candie was breaking up with Draco, then the same with Tony, and Gus, and Neville. The last scene was Candie sitting in the middle of the Quidditch field crying. She cried and cried, lying on the green grass, she rolled over on her back and…

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Candie screamed aloud. Pansy jumped out of Candie's dream and ran out of the dormitory just as Candie bolted up out of bed.

Pansy ran back to the study hall where Draco and Goyle were quietly talking. She was short of breath and had to wait a moment before she said anything to Draco. Part of the whole reason to spy on Candie's dream was to record them to show Draco. Pansy had done this and replayed Candie's dream. Draco was almost horror stricken. His face was pulled into a disgusted look.

Candie ran out of her dorm and looked around the common room for Draco. She searched the library, and the Great Hall. She was on her way to the study hall as Pansy, Goyle, and Draco were walking out. Candie gasped as she saw Draco's face.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Candie said strictly.

"Pansy just shared some information to me, and I wasn't very pleased." Draco smirked at Candie and brushed past her. Candie was confused; she took a hold of Goyle's hand to hold him back.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Candie said in a firm whisper.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Goyle was clearly avoiding the truth.

"Yes, so pluck up the courage and tell me!" Candie shouted.

"Keep it down. Alright I'll tell you." Goyle said pulling Candie over to a dark corner. "Draco asked Pansy to spy on one of your dreams. Pansy recorded the dream you just had and came here and showed it to us. Everything that you dreamed, we saw." Candie was about to faint, she pulled a chair over and collapsed.

"You're telling me, that the dream I just had, which I might add was a horrible one, was shown to Draco?"

"Er, well, yes." Goyle looked down, "I think he's really upset about what he saw."

"He's really upset! He's really upset! What about me? I was the one who dreamed the dream!" Candie was angry and wanted to smack Goyle, (just because Draco wasn't around).

"Well you'd have to admit, he did seem a little worried about you. He was just looking after you."

"He was looking after me by spying on my dreams? Why didn't he just ask me what was wrong?"

"I think he was afraid of you not telling the truth."

"The truth, I always tells him the truth."

"Right, but do you tell him the whole truth? What about that other guy in your dream? He was the uh…Mer-guy."

"Tony." Candie whispered. Goyle looked at Candie mysteriously.

"So what are you going to do? You aren't going to break up with Draco are you?"

"No, definitely not. I haven't a clue what I am going to do." Goyle hugged Candie. For the first time, Goyle felt like a real brother to Candie. He hugged her for a long time, whispering comforting things into her ear. Candie cried a little, but she didn't know if they were sad or happy tears.

Goyle and Candie walked back to the common room together talking about their separate childhoods. Candie was in a great mood until the portrait hole opened to the common room. She saw Draco leaning on the fire mantel, his head buried in his arm. Pansy ran up to them and told Candie that Draco wanted to talk to her. Goyle left with Pansy to leave Candie alone with Draco in the empty common room. Candie walked cautiously over to Draco's side.

Draco looked up just as Candie reached him. Was it Candie's imagination, or was Draco crying? Bewildered, Candie took Draco's hand and led him over to the couch. Candie couldn't believe it; Draco was breaking down in front of her. He cried to her, his problems were all let out. Candie listened, she ended up crying too. She had no idea that Draco had been through so much. Most of it was about her. He confessed about a million times that he loved her. Candie was touched and still hurt that he did something as horrible as spying on her dream.

Draco finally looked up; both of their eyes were red and puffy. Candie was almost laughing.

"Look at us, we're pathetic." Candie laughed as she rubbed a last tear out of her eye.

"I'm sorry for my spying. I wanted to know what was going on. I was afraid to ask you directly, so I thought I could get the information out of a dream."

"But dreams are fantasies, nothing in a dream tells the full truth. A dream makes your mind linger on what you want it to be. In my dream, I didn't want you guys to fight. I really want you to know one another."

**Well I hope you liked this one! Please review. And if you can't review on the site, just e-mail your review to me and I will post it for you. It isn't a problem; I have been doing it for my friend in Texas. Hope you will like chap. 18!**


End file.
